Rio the series 4
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: The series continues, for the singing Birds. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, continue to enjoy there lives, and face what ever challenge's might come there way. (Sequel to "Competition")
1. A day out 2

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 1 a day out 2**

Another fantastic day, in the great city of Brazil. Blu woken up from his sleep, where he noticed there was no sign of his family. "Jewel? Kids?" Blu called, out. Blu was about to panic, before he just realized, there was a note on his floor.

Blu sighed in relief, and walked on over to the note. The Blue Macaw, took the note from the ground, and held it up, in his wing. The person who writ the note, was Jewel, since she learned to read and write, from her husband.

_Dear Blu, the kids are at Rafael and Eva's, im at the Samba club, hope to see you later clumsy,_

_Love Jewel_

_xxx_

Blu fished reading the note and smiled. "Well, might as well go and shake my tail feathers off." Blu said to himself. Blu jumped out of his hollow, and flapped his wings, heading for the one place, which helped turn Blu and Jewel's friendship, into love.

###

After a small while of flying, Blu had finally made it to the club, and set himself on the ground, landing on his dark grey talons. "Here at last." Blu said, to himself. Blu walked over to the club entrance/exit, and pushed over the tent cloth, to get inside. The music hit Blu's ears, as he walked inside, the club. He looked around, until he just about heard. "Blu! Over here!".

Blu looked to his right, where he could see Jewel, waving a wing, with Lenny stood aside here. Blu walked over to his wife, and the Macaw Major. Blu walked next to Jewel, and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi, honey." Blu greeted. "Hi, sweety." Jewel replied, also greeting. Blu saw Lenny, and put his wing, to his forehead, saluting. "Major." Blu spoke like a soldier.

"Hi Blu, relax it's my day off." Lenny said. "So, how you guys been?" Blu inquired. "Im ok." Jewel replied. "Im good, especially good to be away from the boys." Lenny replied. Nico flew up onto the stage. "Alright everyone, we got another singer today, give it up foooor, Lisa!" Nico introduced. The Scarlet Macaw, flew up onto the stage.

"Isn't that Lisa? The Macaw you saved, Carly's sister?" Jewel asked, Blu. "Yeah, guess here wing must have healed." Blu replied. The Miliatary Macaw drummer, played a beat, to the song. Lisa cleared her throat, and sang.

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

_I'm working, all week long,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

Blu moved his head, side to side, listening to the beat. Jewel smiled, and took Blu's wing, and proceeded to lead him, to the dance floor.

_I dream the days away,_  
_I wanna... sing my song_

"May i have this dance?" Blu asked, holding his wing out. "You may." Jewel replied, smiling, and taking his wing.

_(I..i..i..i..i)_  
_so let the music play_  
_I have to get my fix, and fly tonight_  
_and when the clock strikes 6, on Fri-day Night_

Blu and Jewel, danced in perfect steps, Blu spinning Jewel around, and stepping around eachother.  
_I need to blow it all away_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

On the word 'Wait' Blu spun Jewel around, into him. They both wrapped there wing's around each other, and spinned around.

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_

_I make it... what i can,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_  
_I try, I try,_

Blu and Jewel continued to dance by spinning half way, pulling out and pulling back in on each other's wings.

_I'm shakin' up my plan_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_  
_and I.. feel fine_

Blu continued to spin Jewel around, also turning to the other crowd, who where either dancing, or watching Blu and Jewel, in amazment.

_I'm saving all my soul and all my pain_  
_so i can lose control on Sat-urday_

Blu and Jewel, put one wing over each other, on there neck and lower back, while using there other wings' to grab each other, and moved up and down.

_I'm gonna blow it all away_  
_(blow, blow, blow, blow)_

Blu spun Jewel around, that much, he swigged her into him, and through her into the air. Jewel flew into the air, and closed her eyes, flapping her light blue wings.

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

Jewel came back down, back first, and landed into Blu's wings.

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

The two lovebirds smiled, at each other. Jewel put one wing, behind Blu's neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_for the weekend to begin,_  
_begin,_  
_begin,_  
_begin,_  
_begin,_  
_begin,..._

After what seemed like an entire hour, which was actually one minute, Blu broke the kiss, and gently set Jewel down, on her talons.

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_

_I got to get my fix, and fly tonight,_  
_and when the clock strikes 6 on Fri-day Night_  
_I'm gonna blow it all away_  
_(blow, blow, blow, blow)_

_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_  
_I Can't,_  
_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_  
_I Can't,_  
_I Can't wait.. for the weekend to begin,_  
_(I..i..i..i..i)_

After Lisa finished her song, all the crowed cheered, either for Lisa's singing, Blu and Jewel's dancing' or maybe both. Blu and Jewel waved, at the crowd, before walking back over to Lenny, who was watching them the entire time. "Nice dancing!" Lenny said, clapping his wings. "We know, we know." Jewel replied. "Wow, i haven't danced like that in a long time." Blu said, catching his breath.

"Me neither." Jewel agreed. Jewel took Blu's wing, again, and proceed to walk out of the club. "Were leaving?" Blu asked. "Mm-hmm, come on Blu, i wanna take you somewhere." Jewel replied. "Ok, bye Lenny!" Blu called, as Jewel took him through the club exit/entrance. After they had left, Jewel let go of Blu's wing, and took flight, into the crystal-clear sky. "Follow me, Blu!" Jewel called. Blu also took flight, following his wife.

###

After a long while of flying, they had finally arrived, where Jewel wanted to go. It was a cove, in a cave, in the cliffs, above the sea. Jewel and Blu, flew inside, instead of pure darkness, the cave was shining and sparking, from the water. There was also some rock platforms inside, where they could sit. "Wow." Blu said, admiring the cove.

"Like it?" Jewel asked, smiling. "I love it! How come we never came here on a date?" Blu inquired. "I was saving this place for a special moment." Jewel explained "Wow, this place is just so..." Blu trialed off. "Beautiful?" Jewel finished for him. "Yeah, just like you." Blu said, as a complement. Jewel smiled, in response. "Thank you, Blu." Jewel said.

Jewel flew into the water, which wasn't deep but shallow, and laid her body down, against the rocks. Blu also joined her, instead, he sat in front of Jewel, and rested his head, of her chest, and his body in front of her's. "We should come here, more often." Blu said, snuggling into Jewel's chest. "Yeah." Jewel agreed, putting her wings around him. The two lovebirds, sat in the water, and enjoyed the rest of the day.

**A day out 2 is complete, stay tuned for the rest.**


	2. What ever happened to there parents?

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 2 what ever happened to there parents?**

Another fantastic day, in the great city of Brazil. Jewel awoke, from her peaceful loving sleep, where she could see Blu's wings around her, and her children, in her wings, and cuddled into her chest. Jewel didn't want to get up yet, so she snuggled closer to Blu, and gently pulled her kids's, a little closer to her. "Mmmm." Blu cooed, in his sleep, putting his talon's around Jewel's legs, holding her a little closer.

As the family where peaceful sleeping, the sun shinned into the hollow, hitting Blu's eyes, causing him to wake up. "Arg, stupid sun." Blu complained, to himself, quietly. Blu looked forward, where he saw Jewel, who was still sleeping (But was actually still awake) and holding onto her offspring in her wings. Blu looked outside, and noticed the sun was coming up.

Blu gently let go of Jewel, and sat up, in the nest, and looked outside. The Blue Macaw looked out side, where he could see the local samba Bird's, starting there rhyme. The instrumentals finished, the chorus started to sing.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love __Carnival_

Every bird sang perfectly to the song, flying together, making different shapes and colors.

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do_

Blu sat still in his nest, humming to the rhyme.

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

Jewel peaked one of her light turquoise eyes open, where she could see Blu, day dreaming outside.

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _

Jewel gently let go of her children, being careful not to wake them up, and sneaked up behind Blu.

_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

On the word 'yourself' Jewel got right behind Blu, and sat down, and tied both her wings around him. Blu became a little startled, before realizing it was Jewel. "Good morning, Blu." Jewel greeted, resting her head on his back. "Good morning, Jewel." Blu also greeted. Blu turned his head, Jewel lifted her head, and both shared a quick, morning kiss.

"Had a nice sleep?" Jewel asked, stretching her legs open, and pulling Blu a little closer. "Yeah, you?" Blu inquired, snuggling his head, into Jewel's chest. "It was lovely, especially when your keeping me comfy." Jewel replied, smiling. "Yeah." Blu smiled getting comfy, on her light blue chest. They both sat silent for a minute, watching the sun shine up. "Jewel?" Blu said, moving his head up. "Mmmm?" Jewel replied, resting her chin, on his head.

"I was just wondering." Blu said. "Mmm-hmm?" Jewel hummed, as she kissed his head, which Blu enjoyed. "Well, i hope you don't mind me asking...But whatever happened, to your family?" Blu asked. Jewel turned her smiled face, into a slightly sad one. "My family?" Jewel replied, making sure she heard what Blu asked. "Yeah, remember when we met, you said you lost everything to humans?" Blu said, recalling what Jewel said to him, a year ago.

"Yeah, it's true...one day...smugglers came...they tried to capture me and my family..." Jewel told, as she started to tear up. "We ran...they got caught...i tried to help them...i flew onto my fathers cage...and he said to me..."Jewel, we'll always be with you" and then they were taken...and i-i-i tried to help, but the car crashed, and e-exploded. I never say them again!" Jewel finished, as she was now crying her eyes out.

Blu quickly turned around, and pulled Jewel into hug. Jewel cried into his bushy chest, as Blu tried to comfort her. Blu had never seen Jewel, this upset before. "It's ok Jewel, im sorry i asked." Blu said, comforting. "No Blu, i needed to get that out." Jewel sniffed, wiping her tears. "It's ok Jewel, please don't cry, im here for you." Blu said. Jewel lifted her head, from his chest, where she had left tear stains. "Thank you, Blu." Jewel said, putting on a smile.

Blu sat him and Jewel, back in the nest, and switched positions, so Jewel was sitting in front of him, under his wings. They both stayed silent, and stared outside, at the Jungle. "Blu?" Jewel said, turning her head sideways. "Yes?" Blu replied. "What about your family?" Jewel asked. "My family? I don't know, i don't think i ever remembered them." Blu replied. "You never met your Mom and Dad?" Jewel said.

Blu shook his head. "No, apart from when Amanda talked to the spirits, the only thing i remember is, i woke up one morning, my parent's were gone. I tried to fly, then i fell out of my tree, and that's when i was smuggled, and brought to Minnesota." Blu explained. "That's so sad, i can't believe you never knew your parents." Jewel said, as she gently, put her right foot, on top of his talon, like humans, putting hands on top of each other.

"I know." Blu replied. "Let's...let's just try and forget this whole thing, ok?" Jewel said. "Ok." Blu agreed. Blu holded her a little closer, and tried to wipe her damped tears away, just in case the kids woke up, and noticed. The two lovebirds, continued to stare out of the tree, until they could here a slight yawn. Blu turned his head, where he could see, Rey, who had woken up.

"Good morning, Rey." Blu greeted. "Morning, Daddy" Rey responded, with another yawn. Rey used his wings, to get on his feet, and walked over to Jewel, who picked him up. Rey relaxed and snuggled into Jewel's chest. "So, Blu what's for breakfast?" Jewel asked. "Hmmmm, we can have, mango's, starfruit's, oranges, strawberry's." Blu said, giving Jewel multiple choices.

"How about, mango's " Jewel said. "Is that ok with you, Rey?" Blu asked, his youngest son. "Yeah." Rey replied, not opening his big brown eyes, and cozy in his mother's chest. "Mango's it is." Blu smiled. Blu got out of his nest, and stretched his dark blue wing's, and took flight. After he had dispersed, Rey looked up, and noticed his mother, had slight tear stains, in her eyes.

"Mommy, have you been crying?" Rey asked. Jewel didn't answer and held her son, a little closer. "Rey listen, i know you've never been outside on your own. Please, think about it, before you do, ok?" Jewel said. "I won't, Mommy." Rey promised. "Thank you." Jewel replied. "But, why are you talking about that, i didn't do something wrong did i?" Rey asked.

"No, No, No, Rey just don't wanna ever loose you." Jewel replied. "You want loose me, Mommy." Rey said, smiling. "Good." Jewel said, giving her son, a kiss on the head. On that cue, Blu returned, holding a leaf, which had 6 mango's inside. "Im back." Blu said, dropping the leaf down. "That was fast." Jewel smiled. Blu opened up the leaf, and gave Jewel, one mango, gave Rey the other, and left the remaining one's, out of the nest, for the rest of his offspring.

"Thanks, honey." Jewel said, giving Blu a peak on the cheek, before eating her mango. After they had finished there breakfast, Blu got back out of the nest, and walked to the hollow entrance/exit. "Blu, where are you going?" Jewel inquired. "I...er...im going out for...a while...i'll see you later." Blu said, taking flight out of his hollow. Jewel became confused, wondering why her mate, had suddenly just took off like that.

"Why is Daddy leaving, Mommy?" Rey asked. "I don't know, sweetie." Jewel replied, stroking Rey's head.

###

Shortly after leaving his wife, and children, Blu had decided to visit Amanda, the only Bird, who know's how to make contact with the spirits. Blu laid down, in Amanda's nest, while Amanda sat beside him. "So Blu, what do you want me to do?" Amanda asked. "I want you to contact the spirits and see if you can find my mother's spirit." Blu explained.

"Ok, i'll try." Amanda said. The Yellow Macaw, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. After a couple of minutes, Amanda re-opened her eyes. "Im sorry, Blu. I couldn't find your mother's spirit." Amanda said, sadly. Blu leaned back up, and gave Amanda a hug. "Well, thanks for trying." Blu said, as he walked to the hollow entrance/exit.

"Bye, Amanda!" Blu said, taking flight, out of the tree. _"Now what?"_ Blu thought, flying through the forest. "Erg, im going to Linda's." Blu said, to himself, as he took flight, to the Blue Macaw Bookstore.

###

Shortly after seeing her husband leave, Jewel flew through the Jungle, flapping her wings, and heading straight for the only place Blu goes when he is upset Linda's bookstore. As for her offspring, Nico and Pedro, had arrived to see Jewel, and agreed to watch them for her. After a long while of flying, Jewel finally made it to the bookstore.

Jewel got inside, by flying through an open window, into the bookstore. Jewel perched herself on a coat hanger, and studied her surroundings. Jewel looked around, until she saw Blu, standing on the counter, with a mug of hot chocolate, next to him. Jewel flew down to Blu, and put a wing over him. "Hi, Blu." Jewel greeted. Blu didn't answer, and remand eye contact with the ground.

"You ok?" Jewel asked. "Yeah, im fine, im just a little depressed." Blu said, letting off a sigh. Jewel didn't like to see her mate like this. A smile crept onto Jewel's beak, as an idea popped in her head, how to get him to cheer up. Jewel walked in front of Blu, and lifted her right talon, and used one of her toes, to scratch Blu, under his neck.

"Jewel, what...are..you.." Blu began to trail off, and relaxed "Oh, that's nice." Blu said, relaxed. "I saw how Linda scratches you there, and i know how much you like it." Jewel said, smiling. Jewel stopped scratching his neck, and leaned her head, against his shoulder. Blu put one wing, over her, and nuzzled her head.

The two lovebirds stayed silent until, the radio, which Linda left on, started to play a romantic tune 'I Only Have Eyes For You.' Jewel immediately recognized the song, and leaned off of Blu. "Oh, Blu! I love this song, come dance with me." Jewel said, pulling Blu, further to the center of the desk. Blu and Jewel, faced the opposite side's, of each other Jewel put Blu's wing's, behind her back, and wrapped her wings, around the back of Blu's neck.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_  
_I can't see anyone but you._

Blu and Jewel, slowly danced, slowly spinning around, copying each other's step movements.

_Are the stars out tonight?_  
_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_  
_I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

_The moon maybe high_  
_but I can't see a thing in the sky,_  
_'Cause I Only Have Eyes For You._

Blu smiled at Jewel, and took one wing from her back, and gently stroked the side of Jewel's face.

_I don't know if we're in a garden,_  
_or on a crowded avenue._

Blu took his wing, from Jewel's face, and back onto her back. Jewel smiled at Blu, and rested the side of her head, on his chest, and closed her eyes, humming to the song, and enjoying the moment.

_You are here_  
_So am I_  
_Maybe millions of people go by,_  
_but they all disappear from view._  
_And I Only Have Eyes For You._

The two lovebirds continued to dance, in each other's wings, and enjoyed the rest of there day.

**Chapter 2 is complete, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. What a night to remember

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 3 what a night to remember**

A glories day, in the great city of Rio. The small samba Canary Nico had awoken from his sleep, where he could see, he wasn't in his hollow, he shared with Pedro. He was at the club.

"Oh, my head." Nico said, rubbing the back of his head. Nico studied his surroundings, where he could see, Pedro asleep on the stage. Dmitri leaning unconscious on the bar. And Rafael, sleeping on the ground.

Nico manged to get back, up on to his little orange feet, still with a headache. "Oh, Pedro, Rafi, guys, wake up." Nico called, trying not to yell. Pedro and Rafael, woke up, also with headaches.

"Ow, my head!" Rafael complained.

"Man, that was some party!" Pedro said, recalling the night before.

"Yeah, it was!" Nico agreed.

Rafael got back up, onto his light blue talons, until he realized one thing. "Uh-oh, Eva's gonna kill me!" Rafael said, panicking.

"Better get home." Nico said, smiling. The Toucan quickly ran out of the club, and took flight into the sky. Nico and Pedro waved as there friend left.

"Think he'll get home in time?" Nico asked Pedro, leaning against a crate, adjusting his bottle cap.

"Maybe?"

###

Meanwhile, in the peaceful loving Jungle. Blu and Jewel, had also went out parting, but they didn't stay out all night, like there friends. Blu slowly opened his eyes, with an headache coming seconds later.

"Ow." Blu complained, re-closing his eyes.

"Oh, your awake at long last." Jewel's voice said. Blu peaked his eye open again, where he could see Jewel, sitting behind him, with one wing over him. Blu turned over his body, to see Jewel. Blu snuggled his head, into Jewel's belly.

"You have a headache, too?" Jewel inquired

"Yeah, it hurts a lot." Blu replied. "Jewel, will you take care of your love hawk?"

"Sure thing, my love hawk." Jewel smiled. Jewel laid down behind Blu, and put her wings around him.

"Feel better?" Jewel asked.

"Mm-hmm, nice and comfy and warm." Blu replied, as he rested his head, on Jewel's neck, using it as a pillow. Jewel giggled, and pulled Blu a little closer. Blu opened one eye, where he could see his children, sleeping peacefully.

"Wow, that was some party, last night." Blu said.

"Yeah, it was whiled." Jewel added.

"Do you know what time it is?" Blu asked.

"Yep, it's 8 am, i've been up at least an hour." Jewel replied. Blu yawned, and nuzzled Jewel's neck.

"Don't mind me lying here, do you?" Blu asked.

"No, i love holding on to your tubby body." Jewel said.

"Hey! Im not that tubby " Blu protested. "Relax Blu...don't eat me." Jewel teased, tapping his belly. Blu sighed in defeat, and decided not to think of a combat. Jewel chuckled, and kissed her maters cheek.

"Im sorry Blu, it's just fun, messing with you." Jewel said, smiling.

"Mmm, please don't call me tubby again." Blu requested, turning his head.

"How about, 'handsome tubby'?" Jewel offered.

"I think i can live with that." Blu smiled, laying his head back down, on Jewel's neck.

###

Back at the Samba club, after one long hour, Nico, Pedro, and Dimitri, had finally cleaned up the mess, that was left scattered across the floor. After they where finshed, Nico collapsed onto the ground.

"Finally! Where done." Nico sighed.

"Yeah, now we can rest." Pedro said, leaning against a crate. Dimitri, had finally cleaned up the bar, which was full of drink stains, and set himself down, below the bar. "Oh какая ночь(what a night)" Dimitri sighed.

"So, i wonder when the customers are coming." Nico wondered. Pedro shrugged in response.

"I don't know, soon hopefully." Pedro said.

"Hmmmm." Nico said, before turning to the bar, and noticing there was no refreshments. "Dimitri! We got any more drinks in the back?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, were dry."

"Well, go and get some, please?" Nico ordered, trying to Pilate. The Russian Macaw sighed, and walked out of the club. After he had left, Nico and Pedro turned to each other.

"Why did we hire him?" Pedro wondered.

###

Back at the Blue Macaw's family tree, Jewel sat, right at the back of the nest, with Blu, who was lying in front of her body, under Jewel's wings. As for Azul, Rey, Crystal, and Jessica, they were outside the tree, playing games, in there parents sight of course. Jewel kept one wing over Blu's body, while stroking his head feathers, with the other wing.

The two lovebirds sighed. "This is a wonderful life." Blu said.

"Yeah." Jewel agreed. "Ok, Blu, my turn."

"Fine, fine." Blu replied. Jewel took her wings from her husband. Blu leaned up, Jewel scooted forward a little, Blu got behind Jewel, and tied his wings around her. Now they had switched positions.

"This is much better." Jewel sighed, getting comfy on Blu's body. The Blue Macaw's, continued to stare out of there tree, at the beautiful sunset. As they both continued to stare, Jewel could here Blu, humming to a song. Jewel liked the song, and listened to it. "Blu?" Jewel said, moving her head up. "Mmmm." Blu replied.

"What's that?" Jewel inquired.

"What's what?" Blu replied.

"That song, you was just humming to?" Jewel inquired again.

"Oh, that, well i just saw how beautiful you looked." Blu said, causing Jewel to smile in delight. "And i heard this song, of a beautiful girl, so i just decided to sing to it." Blu explained.

"Really? Why don't you sing it?" Jewel asked, wanting to here it.

Blu cleared his throat, a little nervous like being on Nico and Pedro'a stage, luckily the only person who was listening was his wife.

_Could u be the most beautiful girl in the world? _  
_Its plain to see your the reason that God made a girl_

_When the day turns into the last day of all time_  
_I can say I hope you are in these wings of mine_

Jewel smiled, and blushed a little, hearing a song Blu had sang, just for her.

_And when the night falls before that day I will cry_  
_I will cry tears of joy cause after you all one can do is die, oh_

_Could u be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Could u be?  
Its plain 2 see your the reason that God made a girl  
Oh, yes u are_

_How can I get through days when I can't get through hours?_  
_I can try but when I do I see u and Im devoured, oh yes_  
_Who'd allow, who'd allow a face 2 be soft as a flower? oh_  
_I could bow (bow down) and feel proud in the light of this power_  
_Oh yes, oh_

_Could u be (could u be) the most beautiful girl in the world?_  
_Could u be?_  
_Its plain 2 see your the reason that God made a girl_  
_Oh, yes u are_

_And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky_  
_I know mars could not be, uh, 2 far behind_  
_Cause baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason 2 ever be shy_  
_Cause honey, this kind of beauty is the kind that comes from inside_

_Could u be (could u be) the most beautiful girl in the world?_  
_So beautiful, beautiful_  
_Its plain 2 see (plain 2 see) your the reason that God made a girl_

_Oh yeah! (oh, yes u are)_  
_Girl (could u be? )_  
_U must be ... oh yeah!_  
_(could u be? )_  
_your the reason ... oh yeah_  
_(could)  
__(could)  
__(could)_

Blu finished his lyrics. Before he could say or sing, anything else, Jewel quickly turned around, pushing her beak into his, giving him a surprise kiss. just like there first. Blu was a little surprised, but relaxed and closed his eyes, and kissed back. The two lovebirds kissed for one whole minute, under each others wings, and body to body.

After they were finshed, Jewel then gave Blu a hug. "Blu, that was beautiful song, thank you." Jewel said, closing his eyes. "Anything for you my gem of the forest." Blu replied, nuzzling her head.

**Ok, i know these chapter's haven't been interesting yet. Next chapter "Johnny the snake's last stand."**


	4. Johnny the snakes last stand

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 4 Johnny the snake's last stand**

A dark peaceful night, in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Shortly after seeing Rafael, the Blue Macaw, known as Blu, flew through the Jungle, heading back to his home. When Blu arrived, he was a little excited, Jewel said she had a surprise for him, so she took flight somewhere else. Blu touched down, by his hollow entrance/exit, where he could only see, his offspring, and the samba Birds.

Rey and Jessica, where sleeping peacefully, with there heads, nuzzled into Pedro's tubby body. Crystal was sleeping in the nest alone, as for Azul, he slept with his head on Nico's body. Nico had tried to move a couple of times, but either: Azul would move even closer, or Nico just couldn't move. Blu smiled, seeing his children sleeping peacefully.

"Hey guys." Blu whispered, being careful not to wake his children.

"Hey, Blu." Pedro also whispered, gently sliding his nephew and niece off his body. Nico tried to slide out of sleeping Azul, but he couldn't move. "Guys, can one of you get Azul off of me, please?" Nico requested, whispering. Blu chuckled, and walked over to the struggling Canary. "Sure."

Blu sat down in the nest, next to Nico, and gently picked Azul up, in his wings, and started rocking him. Pedro helped Nico, stand back up. "Thanks." Nico said, stretching his legs, and back. "Thanks, for babysitting guys." Blu said. "Anytime, Blu." Pedro said. Nico and Pedro departed out of the tree, heading for either there club, or there tree.

After they had left, Blu now only had to wait for his wife to return. Blu looked down at Azul, who had the side of his head, on Blu's bushy chest, comfortably. Blu smiled, and started to rock his son, side to side, and also began to sing.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree hollow_  
_When the wind blows, the nest will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the nest will fall_  
_And down will come baby, nest and all_

Blu continued to rock his son, with the other three snuggled into his belly, when suddenly. "Oh, Bluuuuu." Jewel's voice called. "Jewel?" Blu said, looking outside the tree. "Are the kids asleep?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, there asleep." Blu replied.

"Ok, close your eyes." Jewel said. Blu closed his eyes, with a smile.

"Ok, Jewel, there closed." Blu said.

"Promise?" Jewel asked.

"I promise, there closed." Blu promised. Blu waited a few seconds, hearing Jewel's footsteps, also a little impatient.

"Ok, Blu, open them." Jewel said. Blu opened his chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. Jewel had shinned every part of her body, making herself look beautiful and sparky, also with an pink orchid in the side of her head feathers.

"Wooooow." Blu said, becoming lost in her beauty. Jewel walked around the nest, also spinning around a couple of times.

"Like what you see?" Jewel asked, playfully.

"You...look..." Blu tried to say, as he was almost on the burst of drooling "Amazing."

Jewel smiled, and joined Blu, and her offspring, in the nest. "I know, im beautiful." Jewel said. Blu set Azul down, in the nest, with his siblings. "Jewel, permission to kiss?" Blu requested, playing like a solider. "Permission granted." Jewel granted, smiling. The two lovebirds wrapped there wing around each other and began to make out.

After they were done kissing, Blu leaned down on his back, and rested on Jewel's legs. Jewel smiled, and gave Blu a stroke on the head. "Isn't this nice?" Jewel said.

"What?" Blu asked.

"This, us are friends, family, all living peacefully, we haven't had troubles since the battle with Nigel." Jewel explained.

"Yeah, i guess." Blu said. Jewel continued to stroke Blu's head, as he got comfy, with the side of his head, on her belly, when out of the tree, "AHHHHH!" a voice screamed out. Blu quickly shot himself up, from Jewel's lap. "What was that?" Jewel quickly wondered. Blu didn't answer, and walked over to the hollow entrance/exit.

"Blu, where are you going?" Jewel asked. "I'll be right back." Blu said. Before Jewel could say, anything else, Blu jumped out of the hollow, taking flight in the sky. As Blu was soaring through the air, he looked down, where he could see a slight yellow and blue figure. "Oh my." Blu said, to himself. The Blue Macaw, landed down on the ground, where he could see a Yellow and Blue Macaw, which was actually a Gangster.

Blu slowly walked over to the injured Macaw, suddenly, Blu felt his feet, become tight, and close together. Blu gasped and looked down, and noticed he had stepped into a snare. "What-" Blu panicked, but he knew if he struggled, the snare would get tighter. "Now, get him!" a deep voice shouted. Suddenly the Gangster on the ground hopped up, seconds later, two more Gangster's jumped out of nowhere.

The two Gangster's knocked Blu down, and each stood on his wings, and tied together feet. "What are you doing? Get off!" Blu demanded, trying to pull himself free. The third Gangster, got a rag, in his talon, and held it to Blu's beak. Blu knew he was trying to put him to sleep with chloroform ,and struggled as much as he could.

After a minute of struggling, Blu finally needed air, and had no choice but to inhale the chloroform, and instantly fell asleep. "Come on, let's take him." one of the Gangster's said, to another.

###

**The next day**

The following morning, Jewel was flying, as much as he light blue wings would carry her, desperately, heading straight for the 'Military Macaw Prison'. Jewel had been searching for Blu, almost all night, only to find nothing, and was left no choice but to leave her kids, to Rafael, who agreed to watch them, and get help.

Finally, Jewel got to the cliffs, searching for the prison entrance/exit. When she finally found it, Jewel quickly flew inside the hole, before she could go through the other hole, which was smaller, and led to inside the actually prison, two Military Macaw's stopped her. "Whoa! Whoa! Can we help you, ma'am?" the Guard asked.

"Please, i need to see Lenny." Jewel begged.

"What for?" the other Guard inquired.

"My mate, he's been missing all night, i think he was kidnapped!" Jewel quickly explained. Hearing the word 'Kidnapped' one of the Guard's stood aside, while the other one, walked through the hole. "Follow me, ma'am." the Military Macaw, instructed. Jewel and the Military Macaw, flew through the prison pass all of the cages, which had prisoners in.

The Guard finally escorted Jewel, to the end of the hallways, where Lenny, with a couple of men. The Guard touched down, to the Macaw Major. "Sir, this lade would like to see you." the Guard said, moving aside for Jewel.

"Jewel, good to see you." Lenny greeted, seeing his friend.

"Thanks, Lenny, but i need your help, Blu went missing last night, and i can't find him anywhere!" Jewel quickly, explained.

"Hmmm, i see. Men go and get-". Lenny was interrupted by..."SIR! SIR!" one of Lenny's men yelled. The other Macaw's, looked at the Macaw running towards them, holding what looked like, an iPhone, in his wings. The Military Macaw, set the phone down. "Soldier, whats wrong?" Lenny inquired. "Sir! You gotta see this, it's a ransom video!" the Soldier explained, browsing through the videos.

The Macaw finally found the video, and played back the recording. The Military Macaw's, watched a little in shock, especially Jewel. On the video screen, Blu was tied to a chair, with rope around his body, beak, and feet, and also around his body chair, holding him down. Johnny walked in front of the camera.

_"Hello there, my friends. Did you loose a Blue Macaw, lately?"_ Johnny said, slightly laughing. "Blu." Jewel whispered to herself. _"Now, if your watching this, Lenny, you know now, what you have done. You hurt me, i hurt you."_

Johnny approached, tied up Blu, and stroked Blu's head, causing him to cringe, in fear. _"If you want him back, i suggest you don't attempt a rescue party."_ Johnny explained. The Gangster leader reminded where he was. _"Bye. bye, for now."_

The Gangster, who was holding the camera, realized one thing. _"Ummm, boss, where still rolling."_ the Gangster said.

_"Well, turn it off!"_ Johnny yelled.

_"Im trying!"_ the other Gangster replied, rapidity tapping the button. Johnny sighed, and turned off the camera. _"Your useless, ya know that-"_ was the last thing Johnny said, before the vision went black.

"We have to save him!" Jewel yelled.

"We cant, not until we find out we there holding him." Lenny said.

"How?"

"Joey, over here is a mechanic." Lenny explained, moving aside. "Joey."

Another Military Macaw, walked over to the phone, and began to take it apart. "What's he doing?" Jewel inquired "If any luck, Joey can trace, where that video came from." Lenny explained.

###

Back at the hideout, where the Gangster's where holding Blu. Johnny held a small Bird-sized knife, in his talon, sharping it with his beak. Johnny turned around, where he could see his victim, tied to the chair, wiggling his wingtips, and toes nervously. Johnny quickly, flipped the knife, from his talon, into his wing, and proceeded to walk over to Blu.

Blu quickly went wide eyed, and jumped up and down, on the chair, desperately trying to escape, to no avail. Johnny stood right in front of, Blu, and kneeled down to him. Johnny put one wing, on Blu's shoulder, to stop him from struggling. Blu stopped hoping, instead, he closed his eyes, turning his head, and made some, what sounded like, 'crying for help mumbles.'

Johnny lifted, Blu's head up, with his wing, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Blu was so scarred, and nervous, he couldn't make any part of his body move, anymore, no matter how hard he tried to command. "You know, there's not point trying to call for help, your a long way from home." Johnny said, evilly smiling. Johnny lifted the knife, to Blu's throat.

"Did i ever tell you, how i got this scar?" Johnny said, pointing to the scar, over his left eye. Blu shook his head, in response, as in a 'no'. "You see: Me and my girlfriend-Kate-were leaving peacefully one day, until one of your kind, attacked us. I tried to fight him, he clawed my eye, hoping to win, against me. I finally beat him." Johnny said, explaining.

"Kate, she couldn't believe what just happened. And that's how i became the leader of the Gangster's. Kate is still with me, she sometimes say's "We should, quit this life and run away." I didn't listen...I KILLED HER!" Johnny screamed.

_"HMMM!"_ Blu mumbled, screaming, also falling back on his chair. Johnny laughed and pulled him back up.

"Relax, i didn't kill her, no she's still with me. Now you know why i had to live this life, understood?" Johnny said. Blu nodded in response. Johnny suddenly, slashed the ropes, that were holding Blu, to the chair. Blu leaned sideways, and fell off the chair. Two Gangster's walked in front, and picked up Blu. One of them, holding him by his feet, while the other one, holded his wings, around Blu's body.

The Gangster leader, kneeled down to Blu, a slowly lifted one his chin up again. "Tell me, do you like snakes?" Johnny asked. _"Snakes?!"_ Blu mumbled. "Yes, snakes" Johnny repeated, with an evil smile. The two Gangster's, picked up Blu, and proceeded to take him somewhere. Blu squirmed around, as much as he could, trying to get free.

Blu finally managed to get his beak free, just was the two Gangster's, took Blu, to a hole in the ground, which led into a cage. "Ready to go in?" Johnny asked, who had followed his men. "Don't put me in there! Please!" Blu begged. The two Gangster's, through Blu into the hole, in the cage. Blu landed first, on his belly, and rolled around, onto his back.

"Have fun, Macaw." Johnny said, smiling evilly. Johnny flew away, out of the cage, and locked it with a pad lock. Blu panicked, he was now all alone. That's what he thought. Blu became startled, as he could not believe what he could see, slowly slivering up to him. It was a Green Corallus Caninus Snake, heading right for him. "AH! NO!" Blu screamed, trying to pull himself free, from the ropes.

The Snake, moved his head inches away from Blu's. "Please! Don't kill me!" Blu begged, screaming. The Snake suddenly used his sharp teeth, to slash Blu's ropes, that were around his body and feet. Was he freeing him? Or did he do that, so he couldn't taste the rope through Blu's flesh. Before Blu could make an escape attempt. the snake suddenly maneuvered around Blu, wrapping his entire body around the Macaw.

Blu cringed, and closed his eyes again. "Please, don't hurt me." Blu begged again. The Snake slowly, put his head near Blu's.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the Snake said, smiling. "So, why are you closing your eyes?"

Blu suddenly became confused. "W-W-Wha-what do you mean? Aren't you gonna kill me?" Blu asked, stuttering. The Snake looked confused, before suddenly starting to laugh. "Kill you? Haha, hey relax i ain't gonna kill you, im a vegetarian." the Snake explained. "If your not gonna kill m-me, can you let me go please?" Blu requested.

"Sure." the Snake replied, slivering himself from Blu. The moment he let go, Blu quickly flew up to the cage, entrance/exit, and tried to push the door, open. "Ain't gonna work, i've tried." the Snake explained. "So, you don't eat, living things?" Blu asked. "No-well, i would like to eat that Gangster leader." the Snake said, shaking his tail, like a fist.

"Johnny?" Blu corrected.

"Yep, him." the Snake replied. Blu looked on the Snake's neck, and noticed it was chained, meaning he couldn't escape. The cage entrance/exit above Blu, opened. Before either one could move, two Gangster's flew inside, and grabbed Blu, and took him away.

The Gangster's took Blu, to a small Bird-sized table, in dropped him down, on his back. Before Blu could move again, two Gangster's, stood opposite each other, with there talons, on Blu's wings, and legs. Blu felt something, cold, metal, and tight, on his right ankle. Blu leaned his head up, and noticed the Gangster's had nailed a metal trap, over his ankle, holding him to the table, with a Bird-sized hammer.

"What are you doing?!" Blu asked. The Gangster's didn't listen, and nailed the strap down even further. "Ow." Blu grunted. After his leg was secured, the Gangster, who was standing on Blu's leg, walked away. The other Gangster got another strap, and prepared to nail it across Blu's other ankle. "Y-You don't have to this!" Blu said, trying to negotiate.

The Gangster nailed the metal strap, across Blu's other ankle. "No, please don't nail me down!" Blu begged, to no avail. "OW, please stop."

The evil Macaw's, had finally secured Blu's ankles down, to the table. The Gangster, who was standing on Blu's wing, flew away. Blu used his wings, to lean up, and felt the straps. The nailed down Macaw, tried to pull his talons free. Suddenly another Gangster, flew down, and pushed Blu, back down on the table, with another metal strap, in his talon, and proceeded to nail it, across Blu's neck.

The Gangster's used the hammer, to nail the strap down. "No please! Don't! Im secured already!" Blu begged. Finally, the Gangster, had finished nailing Blu down, causing him to gasp a little. The Gangster's flew away, leaving Blu alone. "Boss, we got him nailed down." a Gangster's voice was heard. "Good, i'll be there in a minute." Johnny's was echoed.

Blu was in fear, he noticed they didn't nail down any part of his body, and tried to use his wings, to pull the straps off him, which failed in effort. Blu lifted his wings, back to his sides. "Jewel, i don't think i'll be coming home this time. I always love you."

###

Back at the Military Macaw prison, Joey had took almost ever part of the phone apart. Jewel sat down, on the ground, upset, with Private Derek, who had his wing over her for comfort. "Haha, i got!" Joey yelled excitedly. The others quickly flew over.

"You have, where?" Lenny asked.

"At some underground, hideout!" Joey directed.

"Jewel, Boy's, follow me!" Lenny yelled, taking flight, out of the prison, followed by the Blue Macaw and three other Military Macaw's (Joey, Derek, and Davis.)

###

At the underground hideout, Blu, still bound to the table. chattered his beak, and wiggling his toes around, nervously, as Johnny, slowly slid the knife, up and down, his bushy body.

"A-A-Are you g-gonna k-k-kill me?" Blu asked, nervously.

"Maybe: i will, or i won't." Johnny simply replied.

"W-What do you want from me?" Blu asked.

"Well, i would kill you right now, but i just want the Macaw Captain dead." Johnny explained. "And i know, he likes you as a close friend, and he'll be here any minute now."

On the word 'now' a small flash bang suddenly, dropped inside, and exploded, causing everyone's vision, to blur. "GO GO GO! a Captains voice yelled. "Lenny!" Blu said, in a yelling whisper, to himself. When the flash had cleared Blu blinked his eyes, where he could see, Lenny, with his men, and Jewel. The Military had defeated all the Gangsters, all but one. Johnny.

"Lenny, over here!" Blu yelled. Jewel quickly saw her mate, and ran over to help him. "BLU! Your alive!" Jewel screamed, before noticing he was bound to a table. "Blu, what did they do to you?"

"Can you just, get me out of this please?" Blu requested. "On it." Davis said. The Macaw Corporal picked up the hammer, and used the other end, to break the straps off. While Davis freed Blu, Lenny looked around, noticing there was no sign of Johnny. _"Where did he go?"_ Lenny thought. Finally, Davis pulled off the last strap, freeing Blu.

Jewel, was about hug, and kiss Blu, when suddenly. "AH!-Let me go!". Johnny suddenly came out of nowhere, and put one wing, under Jewel's neck, while using his other wing, to hold the knife, to her neck. "JEWEL!" Blu screamed.

Johnny walked backwards still holding Jewel, holding the knife, to her throat. Lenny and two of his men, slowly followed the Gangster leader. "Come on, let her go, Johnny, you know you don't wanna do that." Lenny said, trying to negotiate. "Stay back, one move, and she'll have a nasty cut on her throat." Johnny threatened.

Blu looked behind Johnny, and noticed he was standing, near the cage entrance, also the cage door was open. "I don't understand, you where supposed to step in a trap!" Johnny yelled angrily, noticing his plan didn't work. "I know a thing or to about where you set traps." Lenny said.

"You better give yourself up, now!" Johnny demanded. Jewel suddenly, bit his wing, causing him to let go. "Ow, you little-" Johnny grunted, rubbing his wing. Blu suddenly charged at Johnny, and knocked him back, causing him to fall in the cage. Blu locked the cage. "Well, well, well, look who it is." the Snakes voice was heard. "Oh NOOOO-AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Johnny screamed.

It was over, Blu had pushed Johnny in the cage, with the Snake. The two Macaw's, hugged each other "Your ok, Blu. Your ok, Jewel." they both said, in usion. "Is it over? Is Johnny really gone?" Davis inquired. "Yeah, Davis, another mission: complete." Lenny said.

**Well that was work, but Johnny is finally, Snake food, stay tuned for chapter 5.**


	5. The night before the storm

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 5 the night before the storm**

It was a raining day, in the city of Rio. The Blue Macaw, known as Blu, slowly opened his eyes, where he could hear, slight chatting. Blu opened his eyes fully, and sat up, where he could see, Rafael, sitting by his hollow entrance/exit. Blu got up, and walked out of his nest, join the Toucan. "Hi, Rafael." Blu greeted.

"Hey, amigo." Rafael also greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Blu inquired.

"Not much. Just came for a visit, plus Jewel went to visit Amanda, so i thought i would watch your kids." Rafael explained Blu nodded before looking outside, and seeing his offspring, playing with Nico and Pedro. Blu chuckled, when he saw, Azul and Crystal, tackle Nico down.

"Kids, come on, time out!" Nico laughed, trying to escape his nephew and niece's, grip.

"Blu, tell your kids!" Pedro requested, also on the ground, with Rey and Jessica, on him.

"Nah, this is too funny, to miss." Blu chuckled. Nico dropped his face, into a not-amused expression. Rafael chuckled, at patted his friends back. "Your a lucky guy, Blu." Rafael said.

"I guess. Rafael, did i ever thank you?" Blu asked.

"For what?" Rafael wondered.

"For helping me and Jewel, fall in love, becoming what we are now?" Blu explained.

"No, i don't think you ever did." Rafael replied.

"Well, thank you, Rafael." Blu said, smiling.

"No problem, amigo. Rafael said. "Remember it was the chain, that helped the most."

"Yeah i guess." Blu replied.

###

Meanwhile, somewhere else, in the samba Jungle. Jewel sat in Amanda's nest, with the Yellow Macaw, who was rocking her son, in her light yellow wings. "It's good to see you've been doing well, Jewel." Amanda said, smiling. "You too, Amanda." Jewel replied. "Ummm." Raul spoke in his sleep, snuggling Amanda's chest.

"So, Jewel, how are you, Blu, and the kids?" Amanda inquired.

"Were fine. Blu's still the same, clumsy as always." Jewel said. Amanda chuckled in response "And my kids, there fine. I still wonder, why they love ambushing Nico and Pedro."

"I understand what you mean, Raul here was the same." Amanda replied.

Jewel chuckled. "At least, all are troubles are over, Nigel is finally gone for good."

"Yeah, i guess." Amanda said, with her head hanging low. Jewel immediately notice Amanda's change of expression.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Jewel inquired. Amanda put her sleeping son down, and moved a little closer to Jewel.

"Jewel, remember when Nigel captured you?" Amanda said, recalling when the evil Cockatoo, had tied up and almost drowned Jewel, in a plastic container. Jewel nodded in response. "When he found you, it was...my fault."

"Your fault?" Jewel said, slightly surprised and confused.

"Yes, Nigel came, he pinned me down, and threatened to hurt Raul, " Amanda said, as she was starting to tear up. "I couldn't risk my baby getting hurt...Im so sorry."

"Amanda." Jewel said.

"Im sorry!" Amanda cried.

"Amanda, Amanda," Jewel pulled her friend into a hug. ",it's ok. Im not mad, you didn't have a choice." Jewel said, comforting.

"You could've died because of me!" Amanda said, still crying.

"Shh, it's ok, you did it for your son. I would've done the same for my kids." Jewel said, patting Amanda's back. After a minutes of hugging, Jewel released Amanda, from the hug. Amanda wiped her tears, and picked up Raul again, and began to rock him. Jewel sat next to Amanda, and put a wing over her. "You love him, that much." Jewel said.

"Yeah, he's all i got left now." Amanda replied, stroking Raul's head. "I wish Rico was still here."

"Me too. At least hes up there, with Rapper, Christina, and Pueblo." Jewel said, looking up at the hollow ceiling. Amanda nodded and smiled, in agreement. "I have to go now." Jewel said, stretching her legs, and walking to the hollow exit/entrance. "Goodbye, Amanda."

"Goodbye, Jewel." Amanda said, after the Blue Macaw, was flying away. After Jewel finally got back to her tree, she expected it to be full. It was empty, no sign of Blu, or the kids.

Jewel walked through her hollow, when suddenly, "Hello, baby." she felt her wing get gripped, seconds later, she was spun around. It was Blu, who pulled her into a quick dance. "Blu." Jewel giggled, enjoying her mate, spinning her around. "Hello, Jewel." Blu said, as he dropped her down, but caught her, with his wings, over her body, and under her neck, as part of his dance.

"Wow. When did you learn to dance, that good?" Jewel inquired, smiling. "A game i played, 'Just Dance 3." Blu explained, also smiling. Blu leaned up, and set Jewel back down, on her talons. The Blue Macaw's shared a hug, and kissed each other. Suddenly, a huge lightning was head. The Macaws, immediately jumped up.

"What was that!?" Jewel panicky asked. "I think a big storm is coming in." Blu replied, hoping he wasn't correct. Blu was unfortunately correct, he could here the rain, pouring down. "Blu, i don't think it's safe, for us to be here." Jewel said. "Yeah, maybe we should go to Linda's it's safe there." Blu suggested. The lovebirds where to tale flight, before Jewel, realized one thing.

"Blu, where are the kids?" Jewel asked.

"Don't worry, i said to Rafael, if there are any problems, take them to Linda's bookstore." Blu said, before Jewel could worry. "Now come on. Lets go before it gets to heavy."

With that, the Macaw couple, took flight, into the stormy air, heading for the Blue Macaw Bookstore.

###

Finally, after a long and hard journey, through the rain, Blu and his wife Jewel, had finally arrived at the Bookstore. The Macaws were really weak, they could feel there body's, crying for sleep. Jewel collapsed onto the pavement. "Don't give up, Jewel, almost there." Blu weakly said. Blu, with his last bit of strength curled his wing like a fist, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, it was Linda, Blu's faithful companion. "Blu!" Linda yelled, looking shocked, and worried. Linda picked up Blu and Jewel, in her hands, and talk them into the living room. Linda set Blu and Jewel down, onto the couch, and put one of her fingers, on Blu and Jewel's pulses. She sighed in relief happy that they were fine.

A couple of minutes past. Blu slowly opened his eyes, and coughed a little, and noticed he was inside the store. Blu leaned up, and looked to his side, where he could see Jewel, who was also awake, with her feathers soaking wet. It didn't take long for Blu to notice, he was soaked himself. "Blu, your ok." Jewel said thankfully and to tired, to hug him.

"I told you we could make it." Blu said, smiling. Suddenly out of nowhere. "Mommy! Daddy!" four familiar voices said. Blu and Jewel looked forward, to see there offspring. Rey and Crystal, jumped onto Blu's soak'y body. Azul and Jessica, also jumped onto Jewel.

"Hey, kids." Jewel said, hugging them back. "I told you, there'd be here." Blu said, to Jewel. "We missed you." the kids said, in usion. "We missed you to kids." Blu and Jewel replied, simultaneously. "Hey, Pedro, the love hawk and his queen are awake!" Nico's voice said, somewhere else. Blu looked up, where he also noticed, Nico and Pedro at the bookstore too.

"Nico? Pedro?" Blu said, seeing his friends. "What are you guys, doing here?" Jewel inquired. "Well, ya see, baby bird," Nico began, as he slide over to Jewel. "Rafi, had to go and take care of his family..." Nico said, explaining. "So, we, decided to bring yo kids here." Pedro added, and finished the rest of Nico's sentence.

"And, for some of that hot chocolate!" Pedro said, dazing off, remembering the sweet taste, of the drink. "Well, thanks guys." Blu said, smiling. "No, pro-blame-o." Pedro replied. Linda had returned, happy to see Blu and Jewel, up and about again, and placed a small grey blanket, over them both. "You had me worried for a couple of minutes, Blu." Linda said, smiling.

After Linda walked back out of the room, the Blue Macaw family got closer, and each got under the blanket. Nico flew over to Pedro, and began to whisper into his ear. "Blu was right, Linda is a nice women." Nico whispered. "Yeah, why did we mock Blu about that again?" Pedro said, recalling the time at the stadium. Nico shrugged in response.

Jewel, pushed her belly, into Blu's side, and rested her head, on his neck. Rey and Azul, rested on Blu's lower belly. Crystal and Jessica, also did the same, on Jewel's belly. "Im so glad, were all here safe." Jewel said, letting off a sigh.

"Yeah." Blu agreed. "But, what about Rafael, Eva, and there children? Do you think there safe?" Blu wondered. "Don't worry." Nico said. "I saw Rafael, before we left, he said he was heading for the Aviary." Nico explained. "Sounds like everything turned out well." Jewel said. "Mm-hm." Blu hummed, agreeing.

###

After a long while of, drinking hot chocolate, playing games, watching TV, and chatting, night time had finally arrived. Time really does fly. The weather unfortunately hadn't got any better, it had got worse. Linda had allowed, the Blue Macaw family, Nico and Pedro, to stay for the night. Jewel had just finished tucking her children, who were laying against the couch, in the blanket, that Linda had brought them.

Jewel leaned down, and gave Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica, i kiss on there heads. "Goodnight, my angels." Jewel said, leaning back up. "Goodnight, Mommy." the kids replied, closing there big brown and blue eyes. The second Jewel walked away, the kids were already sound asleep. Jewel flew onto the bigger couch, where Nico and Pedro where sleeping, and Blu, who was reading a paper.

The Blue Macaw smiled, and sat down next to her husband. Blu saw her, and gave Jewel a quick kiss. "Come on, love hawk, bedtime." Jewel announced. "Yes i know." Blu replied, setting down the paper, on the ground. Blu and Jewel, put there wings around each other, and laid down. Jewel rested her head on Blu's neck, Blu rested his chin on top of Jewel's head.

"Goodnight, my Gem of the forest." Blu said, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, my One of a kind Bird." Jewel smiled, snuggling into his body. The two Macaws fell asleep wing-in-wing, as the rain continued to poor.

**Chapter 5 is complete, to all my readers, especially to**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**bobi4500**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Each chapter should be posted by today or the day after.**


	6. Back home and the planning

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 6 back home, and the planning****  
**

It was a warm, yet slightly windy day, in the Jungle of Rio. Blu and Jewel, the two Blue Macaws, had finally finished cleaning out there hollow, which was full of wet leaves after the storm. "Finally, were done." Blu sighed, falling into the nest, seconds later Jewel did the same, lying a couple of feet away from Blu. Jewel put her wings over Blu, and kissed his head.

"Whatta day." Jewel said, cuddling her body, into Blu's side body.

"Stupid storm." the only thing Blu could say to that.

"It's over now, Blu. The rain had stopped, the sun is up." Jewel said, trying to cheer him up.

"Um, i guess." Blu replied, lying on his side, still under Jewel's wings. Jewel held Blu a little closer, and pressed her body, into his back. Jewel smiled, and kissed Blu's cheek. Blu rested his head, in the nest.

Jewel rested her head, just above Blu's. "So, Blu, now that the hollow is clean, you wanna go out today?" Jewel offered, as she got comfy.

"Maybe later, i just wanna rest for now." Blu replied, with his eyes closed. "That ok with you, my Angel?"

"Sure thing, Clumsy." Jewel said, smiling. The two lovebirds fell asleep. From the peaceful sunny Jungle, Nico and Pedro, with the Blue Macaw kids, landed by the hollow entrance/exit. "Hey, gu-" Nico stopped, when he noticed they were sleeping. "Ok, kiddies, were home, try not to wake your parents." Pedro said. The kids nodded in response.

Nico and Pedro gave each kid a hug, before leaving the hollow. The second they were away, all four kids, climbed into the nest, and cuddled into Blu's chest. Blu woke up, where he saw he's kids where home. Blu didn't say anything, instead he smiled, and put his wings, over his offspring, and held them in his wings. The Blue Macaw family, where now together, and having a peaceful loving sleep.

###

Shortly after dropping off there nephew's and niece's, Nico and Pedro had flew together, to a special place in there Jungle they liked to call "The fruit area". The fruit area, is a place where a bunch of trees are near each other, carrying multiple valuable fruits. Today was a special day for Nico and Pedro, it was the 3 year anniversary of there Club.

After 10 long minutes, the friends had finally finished gathering food, and were exhausted. "Now what?" Pedro asked Nico. "Now we just wait for Dimitri and Kipo to come and help us." Nico replied. "Nice, but what can we do to pass the time?" Pedro wondered. "We could practice a song." Nico suggested. Pedro smiled and agreed. "Aight, lets go it." Pedro said.

Nico and Pedro, flew into the air, and perched themselves, on a branch, and began to sing.

Nico:

_This ain't nothin but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance free on the floor_

Pedro:

_Check if you wanna join in  
__DJ give us more, more  
__Let me take you to the top_

Nico:

_Everybody move, move_  
_Let the party begin_  
_And the speakers blow blow_  
_Yeah, we're about to begin_

Pedro:

_Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor_  
_The club's like the jungle_  
_We're going' whoa oh oh_  
_Do you want more, more?_  
_Oh, all the girls get ready!_

Nico and Pedro:

_This ain't nothing but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance whoa oh_  
_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam_  
_We're gonna party as much as we can_

Nico and Pedro:

_Oh oh..._  
_The summer jam_

_All the perfect tens, tens_  
_We're gonna rock all night_  
_This party never ends, ends_  
_Let's go and burn down the roof_  
_Everybody move, move, move_  
_DJ don't stop the beat_  
_Let me see your hands, hands_  
_Cause RIO's bringing the heat_

Nico and Pedro:

_Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor_  
_The club's like the jungle_

Nico and Pedro:

_We're going' whoa oh oh_  
_Do you want more, more?_  
_Oh, all the girls get ready!_

_This ain't nothin but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance whoa oh_  
_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam_  
_We're gonna party as much as we can_

_This ain't nothing but a summer jam  
Everybody go party and dance whoa oh  
Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
We're gonna party as much as we can_

_Oh oh..._  
_Summer jam, all right_  
_Oh oh..._  
_The summer jam_

_Can't get you out of my mind, I can't lie_  
_Cause a girl like you is so hard to find_  
_I'm waiting for the day to make you mine_

_This ain't nothing but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance whoa oh_  
_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam_  
_We're gonna party as much as we can_

_This ain't nothin but a summer jam  
Everybody go party and dance whoa oh  
Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
We're gonna party as much as we can_

__Nico and Pedro finished, taking a breath. "Now that-" Nico said, stopping for Pedro to say the rest. "Was poppin'!" Pedro replied.

**Chapter 6 is complete, plus if anyone doesn't know, today is the 12-12-12, the last day the date can be the same three numbers, until another millenium. **


	7. Samba club aniversario and troubled Bird

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 7 Samba club aniversario and troubled Bird****  
**

Blu and Jewel, the two Blue Macaws, with there kids, had woken up, from there peaceful sound asleep. The family continued to chat, when from the peaceful loving sky, Rafael flew into the tree. "Hello, amigos." Rafael greeted. "Uncle Rafael!" the kids yelled excitedly, jumping onto there Toucan Uncle, almost knocking him other.

Rafael laughed, seeing Jessica, and Rey, hugging his tummy, with Azul and Crystal, who climbed onto his shoulders, hugging his neck. "Hey, kids, come on-ow, it's bad enough my own kids do this to me!" Rafael chuckled. "Come on, kids." Blu said, motioning for his offspring to get off the romantic Toucan. The kids immediately obeyed, and jumped onto Blu instead.

"They doesn't mean hit me instead!" Blu chuckled, hugging all his kids. Jewel giggled, seeing little infants being able to defeat there own Father, and Uncle.

"So, Rafael, why brings you here?" Jewel inquired, sweetly.

"Nico and Pedro, thought'd they'd like to invite you: to there three year anniversary, of the club." Rafael explained, smiling.

"Sure, that sounds cool." Blu said, picking up Azul, who was perched on his head, and set him down, with his siblings.

"Great, im heading there now!" Rafael said, as he walked over to the hollow entrance/exit, holding his black wings out, ready to take flight. The Toucan jumped out of the hollow, and took flight. "Bye amigos!"

###

Somewhere deep in the fruit markets of Rio laid the local Samba club. To party inside was wiled, everyone was dancing like there was no tomorrow. The co-host of this part, Nico, flew up onto the stage, spreading his wings. "Ola a todos, oucam! (Hey everyone, listen up!)" Nico announced, yelling, getting the party poppers attention. "It's party time!" Nico yelled excitedly causing the crowd to cheer.

"A'ight, lets go this!" Pedro said, clearing his throat. The instrumental tune began to play, Nico and Pedro watied for there lyrics to begin. Finally there line was here.

Nico:

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_  
_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_  
_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_  
_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

Pedro:

_You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_  
_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_  
_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can_  
_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

Nico:

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It_

###

Back in the peaceful loving Jungle, the beautiful Macaw Jewel, soared through the air, heading back home to see here sons, daughters, and husband. As Jewel continued to fly, something suddenly zoomed passed her, almost knocking Jewel to the ground. "Ow, what in..." Jewel said looking around. Suddenly "out the way, lady!" another fasted figure, flew straight past Jewel.

The Blue Macaw rubbed here head, until she heard "Leave me alone! Help!" a female voice screamed. Jewel gasped silently, hearing a plea for help, and flew down to investigate. Jewel jumped into some bushes, and peaked her eyes out, where she could see, two male Chestnut-fronted Macaw's, standing on a female Red Macaw, with each talon, on her wings and legs.

Jewel had noticed also noticed one of them, was holding what looked like, Bird-sized wing cuffs (Like hand cuffs for humans). One of the Macaws held her still, while the other one, attached the cuffs to her wings, holding them together, so she couldn't escape. After she was now secured, one of the Chestnut-fronted Macaw's, got behind her, and holded her still, with the other one, who was standing in front of her.

"Now we got ya." one of them said. "Let me go!" the Red Macaw demanded, trying to pull her wings free. "Hit her." one of them ordered to the other. "No, please." the female begged. The Chestnut-fronted Macaw was about to hit her across the face, instead "Omph-"he suddenly fell to the floor. "Hey!" the other Macaw yelled, noticing it was Jewel, who hit the Chestnut-fronted Macaw.

The Red Macaw, leaned forward, and quickly back-headed the Macaw, causing him to fall to the ground, and also letting her go. Jewel quickly helped the female up. "Are you ok?" Jewel asked. "Yeah, listen," the female quickly responded ", We need to get out of here!". Jewel looked up, and noticed the two Chestnut-fronted Macaw's getting back up. Jewel quickly grabbed onto the cuffs, that were still holding her wings together, and ran through the Jungle.

###

Nico:

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_  
_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man_  
_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_  
_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

Pedro:

_You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared_  
_You're Playing' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare_  
_They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,_  
_Then They'll Tell You It's Fair_  
_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

Nico and Pedro:

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showing How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It_  
_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

Nico and Pedro crossed each other, sliding on there knees, with there wings raised. The crowed cheered loudly, screaming in excitement. "Thank you, thank you!" Nico said, taking a bow. "Peace out!" Pedro said, going his love hawk noise.

###

Back in the Jungle of Rio, Jewel was hiding in a bush, leaning up against a tree, that was right next to the bush, also holding one of her wings, over the Red Macaw's beak. Jewel looked out of the bush, slowly, where she could the Chestnut-fronted Macaw's, still hunting for them. Jewel had manged to get her wings free from the cuffs, with a little trick Blu had taught her. The Red macaw was scarred, and was trying to stop herself from crying, in fear.

"Shh, shh, keep quiet, or they'll find us." Jewel whispered, as quietly as she could. "Arg! They got away!" one of them grunted. "Relax, we'll find her, trust me" the other Macaw replied. Finally, the Chestnut-fronted Macaw's had given up the search, and took flight into the sky. Jewel waited a minute, to make sure they were out in the clear.

Jewel let the girl go, and walked out of the bush. "Ok, were safe." Jewel said, motioning for the Red Macaw to come out. The female walked out of the bush, and immediately hugged Jewel.

"You saved me, i owe you my life!" the female said.

"It's ok." Jewel replied, hugging her back. "But, who were those two?"

"I don't know, one month ago, they demanded i come with them, i asked why and they tried to take me, so i ran." the Red Macaw replied. Jewel let her go, and placed her wings, on her shoulders. "Im Ana, by the way." she introduced. "Im, Jewel." Jewel also introduced. Ana flapped her light red wings, and took flight, into the sky. Jewel smiled, happy she done a good deed, but was curios to know why they were chasing her.

**The anniversary of the club is over, and who is this new character?, stay tuned. P.S if any one wants to know what the next chapter will be about, and who long, don't hesitate to message me, and like always, be sure to leave a review if you like, thank you.**


	8. Double date and babysitting

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 8 double date and babysitting****  
**

A quiet peaceful evening in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Today was a special day for two Blue Macaws, and two Toucans. Tonight, Blu and his beautifly wife Jewel, were going on a double date, with Rafael and his wife Eva. Blu and Jewel, had just got back to there tree, nice and shiny, prepared for there date. "How do i look?" Blu asked Jewel, doing a quick spin.

Jewel smiled in response "Like the most handsomest Bird i love."g

"Why thank you, Jewel." Blu said, smiling. Blu and Jewel walked close to each other. Jewel put her wings around Blu's neck, Blu put his wings around Jewel's back, and gave each other a long passionate kiss. "Ewww!" the kids moaned in disgust, covering there eyes.

Jewel released her beak from Blu's, and took her wings from his neck. "When are we going to meet, Rafael and Eva?" Blu inquired.

"As soon as Carl and Eddie arrive." Jewel replied. The Birds Jewel was referring to, were two Spanish Lear Macaw's, who had saved Jewel, when she was captured by Johnny, and the same ones who also had found Rose, Tony's daughter, who Nigel kidnapped.

On that cue, a knock was heard, outside the tree hollow. "Helloooo?" Eddie's voice called out. "Come in." Blu said. The Lear Macaw's flew into the tree, setting themselves down. "Hola, friends." Carl greeted. "Carl, Eddie, me and Jewel really appreciate you for watching are kids." Blu thanked, smiling.

"No problem, friend." Eddie said. Blu and Jewel, gave each of there children a hug (Jewel giving them kisses on there heads) as a goodbye. "Bye, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica." Jewel said to her offspring. "Be good for your Uncle Carl, and Eddie." Blu said, giving Azul, a ruffle on the head. The Blue Macaw kids nodded in response.

Jewel and her husband, brought the Lear Macaw brothers, over to the other side of the hollow. "Ok remember: If there hungry feed them mango's, they can go out and play as long as you can see them, and put them to bed by sundown, ok?" Jewel instructed, sweetly. "No problem." the brothers replied, simultaneously.

"Lets go." Blu said to Jewel, as he took flight into the orange evening sky, with Jewel followed besides him. After they had departed, Carl turned to Rey, who was looking sad. Carl saw the sad baby Macaw, and decided to pick him up. "What's wrong, little guy?" Carl inquired "I just miss my Mommy and Daddy." Rey simply replied.

Rey always had a special bond with his parents. Ever time they went out, Rey always wanted to go after them, but always fought the urge not to. Carl gave him a stroke on his small blue head. "It's ok, Rey. They'll be back before ya know it." Carl said, knowing what was wrong with Rey. Rey smiled in response and snuggled into Carl's chest.

The Lear Macaw was a little surprised, he had never had any experience with children before, but soon got the hang of it, and hugged the child.

###

Shortly after leaving there offspring, and leaving there hollow, Blu and Jewel had arrived at Rafael and Eva's tree, ready for there double date. Blu touched down on the ground, where Rafael and Eva, also with shiny feathers, were waiting. "Ola amigos." Rafael greeted. "Hi, Rafael, Eva." Blu said, waving a wing. "You guys look nice." Jewel complemented.

"We know." the lovebird Toucan's replied, simultaneously. "So, who's watching your kids?" Blu inquired.

"A friend of mine is watching them." Eva replied, answering Blu's question.

"Now, what should we do for our double date, first?" Rafael asked.

"How about a bit of dancing?" Blu suggested.

"That sounds fun." Eva said, smiling, which no one rarely sees.

"Dancing it is then." Blu said.

"Lets go, to the Samba club and dance our tail feathers off!" Jewel said, flying into the air. Blu, Rafael and Eva smiled, and followed closely behind Jewel, as she danced in the air, cheering and singing.

Jewel: _"Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free." _

Blu: "_Never alone __cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio"_

Rafael: _"Rhythm__ you feel in your heart"_

The four friends, stopped there peaceful loving song, and proceeded to fly towards the club.

###

Back in the loving Jungle of Rio, Carl and Eddie were finally getting the hang of the babysitting-thing nailed down. Rey and his sister, Jessica, were resting with there heads, on Carl's body. As for Azul and Crystal, they climbed onto Eddie, like he was a playground. Crystal got up to Eddie's shoulder, looking at his neck.

Eddie noticed his new-like niece examining him. "What's wrong, honey?" Eddie asked.

"You look like one of our kind." Crystal replied, jumping back into the nest. Carl and his brother smiled at each other, and looked back down at the kids.

"Were Lear Macaws, Crystal." Eddie explained.

"Yep, we may look like Blue Macaws, but we aren't the same." Carl added. Crystal nodded, thinking she understand. Eddie felt a tugging on his wing it was Azul, trying to get his attention. "Uncle Eddie?"

"Yes, Azul?" Eddie replied.

"Im hungry."

"Me too." Crystal agreed, also wanting food.

"And us!"

Carl looked down, seeing Rey and Jessica awake, who where also hunger for food. Eddie took his memory back to what Jewel had said, before they left. _"If there hungry feed them mango's"_ Eddie dazed out of his thoughts, and stood up out of the nest. "I'll be right back." Eddie said, taking flight out of the tree hollow. The second he was gone, the kids immediately flew over to Carl, and hugged his dark blue belly.

Carl smiled, and put a wing around the four kids.

###

At the local Samba club, most probably the birth of Samba, Blu and Jewel danced together, by Blu spinning Jewel around, multiple times, both of them spinning around half way and then pulling out and pulling back in on each other's wings.

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_And live my life (My life)_

As for Rafael and Eva, they both danced together like salsa, Rafael was behind Eva, swinging his head side to side, Eva copied his movements, copying him.

Rafael and both of Eva's wings and spun both of them around.

_I want to party (Party)  
__And fly_

Finally Nico and Pedro finished there song. Blu, and Rafael spun there mates around, and finished there dances, pulling there wife's towards them. The crowd cheered for the dancing Birds, and the singing Canary and Cardinal. Blu and Rafael, let go of Jewel and Eva's wings, and escorted them to the bar. "Dimitri, four of your finest mango juices, please." Blu ordered, smiling.

"Comin' up." Dimitri replied, pouring drinks. "Now that was poppin'!" Pedro said, giving them a thumbs, the best he could do anyway. "Thanks, Pedro." Blu said, picking up his drink. Blu, Jewel, and the Toucans, raised there cups, and cheered them together. "Here's to a successful double date." Rafael smiled, drinking out of the cup.

"Here, here!" Blu agreed, also drinking his drink.

###

In the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro, shortly after there dinner, it was time for bed for the Blue Macaw kids. Eddie and Carl had remembered what Jewel said, and put each sleeping kid into the nest. The mini-Macaws immediately fallen asleep, closing there big eyes.

"Now this was fun." Eddie whispered to Carl.

"Your right there, bro'." Carl agreed. Outside the dark peaceful sky, Blu and Jewel, flew into the hollow, landing carefully, so they didn't wake up the kids.

"Hey guys." Carl greeted, whispering.

"How was the date?" Eddie inquired.

"It was great." Blu replied, putting one wing over Jewel.

"One of the best days of my life." Jewel smiled, resting her head on Blu's chest. Blu and Jewel, gave the Lear Macaw brothers a foot shake. "Thanks again guys." Blu thanked smiling.

"Anytime." Carl said, as he and his brother left the tree. After they had departed, Blu got behind Jewel, with his wings opened out, and tied both his wings over Jewel. Blu rested his head on Jewel's back, before sitting them both down in the nest.

"This was fun." Jewel said, pushing her back, closer to Blu.

"Yep, we should do this again sometime." Blu said, as he laid them both down in the nest, ready for sleep.

_"Boa noite_ (Goodnight)" Jewel said, closing her turquoise eyes.

_"Boa noite_ to you to, _meu amor_ (my love)" Blu replied, also closing his chocolate brown eyes.

**Ok i sort of ran out of ideas for that chapter, but in the end i got it down.**


	9. How Rafael met Eva

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 9 how Rafael met Eva****  
**

A quiet peaceful morning in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Near the cliffs of Rio, laid a couple of trees nearby, home of the Samba Birds. In one of those tree's, lived, what could be, the world's biggest, Toucan family. Rafael had just woken up, from his peaceful carnival sleep. The Toucan looked to his side, seeing Eva still sleeping, and decided to get up to fetch breakfast.

It was not as easy as it looked. His eighteen offspring laid all across the nest, if Rafael woke just one of them up, he would be in big trouble._ "Aw, this never gets easier."_ Rafael thought, hopping over his kids. Rafael almost tripped a couple of times, eventually manged to get by the hollow entrance/exit. Rafael sighed in relief, and turned back to his family.

"I suppose i should get breakfast." the Toco-Toucan thought, taking flight into the sky.

###

After a short while of flying through the Jungle, Rafael flew over to the fruit tree area, preparing to get food for his family, but stopped when he heard "Kids, get in the water." Rafael knew that voice from anywhere "Blu." Rafael thought, flying towards the direction where he heard the Blue Macaw's voice. Rafael landed near the Northern pond, where he could see the Blue Macaw family, in the pond.

"Hey, amigos." Rafael greeted, waving a wing.

"Hi, Rafael." Blu called from the water. "What brings you here?"

"Just getting breakfast for my family." Rafael replied. Blu walked through the pond, away from his family, and joined Rafael, leaving Jewel to splash her kids playfully. Blu shuck himself, drying his feathers, and sat down on the pond bank.

"How's Eva and your children?" Blu inquired.

"There fine, there still sleeping at the moment." Rafael replied. Blu nodded, and turned to Jewel, who was stroking Crystal's head. Blu sighed, and got lost in her beauty _"So beautiful?"_ Blu thought. Rafael noticed Blu's daydreaming face, and waved a wing in front of him.

"Romero, wake uuuuup." Rafael chuckled. Blu snapped out of admiring his wife, and turned back to Rafael.

"Wha-huh-oh sorry, i was just getting lost in Jewel's beauty." Blu said.

"Don't worry, i was the same when me and Eva first started to date." Rafael said, smiling.

"How did you and Eva meet exactly?" Blu inquired, always wanting to know, how the Toucan got him and Jewel together, got his own true love. Rafael put a wingtip on his chin, trying to take his memory back.

"Let me see...ah-i remember, the year was 2008.

###

**5 years ago**

It was a beautiful night, in the lovely city of Rio De Janeiro. Rafael, a Toco-Toucan who loves nothing more than Carnival, flew around excitedly in the air, followed by his two friends, Nico and Pedro. "Who-hoo!" Rafael cheered, almost crashing into a lamp post.

"Rafi, relax!" Nico laughed, trying to stop his friend from injuring himself.

"This years Carnival, is wiled!" Pedro cheered, doing his famous love hawk squawk. Rafael continued to fly around, when suddenly, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Rafael got lost in his thoughts. He could not belive what he was seeing. A beautiful Keel-billed Toucan, dancing arounf the parades, with other female Toucans.

Rafael was on the bust of drooling, also catching Nico's attention. Nico smiled, and tapped Pedro's shoulder "What?" Nico pointed to Rafael "Oh." Pedro said. Nico flew other to Rafael, who was watching the female Toucan dance. "Well." Nico said.

"Well what?" Rafael replied.

"Go and talk to her." Nico said, trying to give him a little push.

"Im going, im going!" Rafael said, flying towards the bulding of the roof, where every Bird was dancing. A theme began to start up from the parade, as Rafael flew down onto the roof. Rafael gulped and apprched the Keel-billed Toucan.

"Hi." Rafael greeted.

"Hello." she replied "Enjoying Carnaval?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah."

Rafael and what could be his new girlfriend, began to chat until Rafael noticed, male and female Birds, began to dance with each other.

Tall_ and tan and young and lovely_

It was now Rafael's chance to get the girl to like him. "Would you like to dance?" Rafael offered, with his wing out. "Sure." she replied, accepting his wing.

_The girl from Ipanema goes walking now_  
_When she passes each one she passes_

Rafael and the Keel-billed Toucan began to dance with each other, spinning around, and pulling in and out in there wings.

_Goes daboo-du-daa_  
_When she walks, it's just like a samba_  
_That swings so cool and sways so gentle_  
_That when she passes, each one she passes_  
_Goes daboo-du-daa_

Rafael took her wing, and spun her around, to her delight.

_Oh, how I watch her so sadly_  
_How can I tell her I love her_  
_Yes, I would give my heart gladly_  
_But instead, when she walks to the sea,_  
_She looks straight ahead, not at me_

The Toco-Toucan took both her wings, pushing her forward a little, and pulling her back in.

_Tall and tan and young and lovely_  
_The girl from Ipanema goes walking_  
_And when she passes, I go_  
_The girl, the girl, the girl_  
_From Ipanema, from Ipanema..._

"Tall and tan..." Rafael sang.

"Young and lovely..." the female cooed.

"The girl from ipanema goes walking." they both singed, simultaneously.

_Oh. how I want her so badly_  
_How, how can I tell her I love her_  
_Yes, I would give my heart gladly_  
_But instead, when she walks to the sea_  
_She looks straight ahead, not at me_

_Tall and tan and young and lovely_  
_The girl from Ipanema goes walking_  
_And when she passes, I smile,_  
_But she doesn't see._  
_She ain't looking at me._

The music finished. Rafael through her down, and caught her in both his wings. Rafael and the female smiled at each other. Rafael stood her back onto her light blue talons. "Not bad." she said, stretching her wings.

"You to" Rafael replied "Actually, i was wondering..."

"Would i like to see you some time?" she finished for him. Rafael nodded in response.

"I would love to." she smiled.

"Great, im Rafael by the way." he introduced.

"Nico to meet you, Rafael. Im Eva." she introduced, walking away. "Bye."

Rafael merely waved in response. Nico and Pedro, who had been watching from a street post the entire time, flew over to Rafael. Nico chuckled, and perched himself on Rafael's shoulder. "Pedro, the King of Carnaval, has met his Queen." Nico said. Rafael chuckled in response, happy and a little embarrassed.

"Come on, amigos, let's go home." Rafael said, taking flight into the dark peaceful sky, followed by the Canary and Cardinal.

###

**Reality**

"And that's how, me and Eva met, and began are love life." Rafael finished his story.

"Wow." the only thing that jumped out of Blu's beak. Jewel, who had been playing with her children the entire time, walked over to her mate, and put a wing over him, and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go, Blu?"

"Yeah, im coming." Blu replied to his wife. The Blue Macaw got out of the pond, shaking themselves dry, and took flight into the sky. Rafael waved to the family, as they now where specs in the distance.

"Well, better get that breakfast."

**And that's how they met.**


	10. Mother's day

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 10 Mother's day****  
**

A relaxing peaceful morning in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Today was a very special day for every Mother in Brazil. Today was Mother's Day a celebration that honors Mothers and Motherhood, maternal bonds, and the influence of Mothers in society. Or how the Brazilians would pronounce it, _"Dia da Mae"_. Blu and his offspring, had woken up early, to surprise Jewel for Mother's day.

"Ok, kids, were gonna go and surprise your Mother." Blu said to his children, in a whisper. "With what?" Azul asked, also whispering.

"Where gonna get her: Her favorite food, an orchid, and a hug from all of you." Blu answered Azul's question.

"Ok." the Blue Macaw kids replied, in usion.

"And a kiss from me." Blu added, causing his children to groan in disgust. "Let's go." So the Blue Macaw family, took flight into the orange morning sky. Jewel slowly opened her turquoise eyes, blinking them a little, were she noticed Blu, Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica were no where to be seen. "Blu? Kids?" Jewel called. She was starting to get a little worried, as she lifted her talons and stood out of the nest.

The female Macaw looked around her hollow, trying to find sign of her family, until "Jewel!" Jewel recognised that voice, it was her mate. Jewel sighed in relief, and flew out of the hollow, onto the ground. She couldn't believe what she saw. Blu stood in front, by the looks of it, he was holding something behind his back, with his kids, who were each holding different fruits.

"Happy Mother's day Mommy! ("Jewel!") the family said. "Thank you." Jewel smiled, walking over to her husband and offspring. "Here, Mommy." the kids said, handing her each mango. Jewel giggled in delight, and accepted the food. The offspring of Jewel, hugged her belly, like Blu instructed "Thank you, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica." Jewel thanked, setting the mango's down, before turning to Blu, who had been silent the entire time.

"Do you have something for me, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Mm-hmm" Blu said, nodding "Close your eyes" Blu instructed. Jewel smiled, and closed her eyes. When they were closed, Blu revealed a white orchid. Blu sneaked up behind Jewel, and attached the orchid to her head feathers. "Ok, open them." Blu said. Jewel opened her eyes, and felt the orchid Blu placed on her head.

"Wow." Jewel said, adjusting the flower. Blu put his wings around Jewel. Jewel put her wings around his lower back. "Happy Mother's day, Jewel." Blu said, planing a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel smiled, cuddling his body.

###

Somewhere else in the Jungle of Rio, the female Yellow Macaw known as Amanda, smiled in relight. Her son, Raul, had brought her a couple of grapes (Amanda's favorite food).

"Happy Mothers day, Mama." Raul said, smiling. Amanda eat one of the grapes, and picked up her son, into a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie." Amanda said, closing her eyes. Raul relaxed, closing his big blue eyes, and snuggled his head, into Amanda's chest.

###

At the Eastern part of the Jungle, the female Scarlet Macaw named Carly, held her mother's day gift's which were: a pink flower, her husband Tony had got for her, and a orange from her daughter, Rose. "Thank you, Tony, Rose, thank you both very much." Carly said, picking up Rose, into a hug. Tony joined the hug, closing his eyes, and nuzzling her head.

"I love you "Mommy." ("Carly.") both Tony and Rose said, simultaneously. "I love you to." Carly replied to her mate and daughter. The Scrlet Macaw family continued to hug, enjoying the moment they had together.

###

**Moscow, Russia**

Somewhere else in the world, about 7329.34 miles from Rio De Janeiro, the Russian Blue Macaw known as Lev, hugged his wife Lola, and his new born son Yuri. Yuri looked exactly like his fathers, with the same black line, from his head to his tail feathers. Lev had gave Lola a small peace of wood, that he and his son shaped like a love heart.

"Happy Mother's day, Mom." Yuri said, smiling. "Thank you, sweetie." Lola thanked, stroking his head. Yuri yawned, probably tired from making the heart, and fell asleep on Lev's wing. Lev smiled and put his wings around Lola, and planted a kiss on her head. "Happy Mother's day, _моя любовь_(my love)". Lev said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, _мой русский ястреб любви_(my Russian love hawk)" Lola replied. The Blue Macaw's contiued to hug, as the sun started to set (Since the time is different there).

###

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

For Mother's day, for Eva, the Keel-billed Toucan. Rafael had brought her a yellow lily, Blu had suggested, since Rafael had never brought her any. As for there eighteen children, they each gave Eva a hug, almost covering up her entire body. Rafael chuckled, and placed his big beak, on Eva's. "Happy mother's day, my Juicy little mango." Rafael said, smiling.

"Thank you, my Pudgy papaya." Eva replied.

###

Back to the Blue Macaw family, Blu had one more special gift for Jewel. A Poem. "Jewel?" Blu said to Jewel, who was chatting with her children.

"Yeah?" Jewel replied.

"I still have one more gift for you."

Jewel smiled excitedly. "You have? What is it?"

"I write you a Poem, you wanna here?" Blu replied, smiling.

"Go ahead." Jewel smiled. Blu cleared his throat, and remembered what he had been practicing for a month.

"Ok, here goes"

_Happy Mother's day, my love_  
_I love you, ever since we first met, above_

_You are my kind, Gem of the forest_  
_Even though i may be some times a Dumbest_

_We first kissed when we are falling from the sky_  
_You kissed me, for my act and courage, giving me the ability to fly_

_I flew for the first time, carrying you safely in my talons_  
_It was scary at first, like getting fired at by cannons_

_It was Nigel who broke your wing, when you tried to help me_  
_Which made me sad, since you like to be in the Jungle, and free_

_I stood by your side until your wing healed_  
_And we were released into the Jungle, with each other like a shield_

_We lived together, and eventually, did what i came here for, to save our kind_  
_But i didn't have children with you, because it was on my mind_

_I have lived here one entire year, with you, my kids, and friends_  
_Even when i made mistakes, i always found a way to make amends_

_I write this Poem for you, to show how much i care for you_  
_Because without you I couldn't help but be blue_  
_Without you I don't know what to do_  
_Without you my life feels like a zoo_

_I love you Jewel, and i wouldn't trade you for any girl in the world_  
_You are and always will be, my chained-to-each other Bird_

Blu finished his Poem, and looked at Jewel, who had a massive smile on her light grey beak. Jewel quickly ran over to her mate, and hugged Blu very tightly. "Blu, that was beautiful " Jewel said, snuggling into his neck. "Glad you liked it." Blu replied, smiling, also putting his wings around Jewel. The lovebirds cuddled, with there children, as the sun began to arise.

**Ok this is the only idea i could come up with. Chapter 11 coming soon.**


	11. Missing baby

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 11 missing baby****  
**

A relaxing peaceful morning in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Blu slowly awoken from his sound asleep dream, seeing Jewel, sleeping besides him, with her wings around, Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica. Blu smiled, and put his wings around Jewel, and pressed his chest, into her back. Blu didn't know that Jewel, had been awake, for almost ten minutes.

"Good morning, Blu." Jewel greeted, with her eyes closed, and being awake.

"Good morning, Jewel" Blu also greeted, before pulling her a little closer to him "Can we not get up yet? I wanna cuddle with you."

Jewel giggled in response "Sure. But we can't be asleep to long." Jewel said, cuddling her head into Blu's neck.

"I know, I know." Blu replied, feeling is warmth over Jewel, enjoying the moment. Blu began humming, to a song, as he kept one wing over Jewel, while stroking her head with the other.

Jewel sighed, and relaxed in Blu's wings, also enjoying the song, Blu was humming to. The lovebirds continued to sleep peacefully, in there tree. After almost 15 minutes or so "Ok, it's time to get up." Jewel announced, but Blu pulled her a little closer.

"No, Jewel." Blu protested, groaning "Five more minutes."

Jewel smiled, and turned her head, and planted a kiss on Blu's check. "Come on, Blu." Jewel said, getting out of his grip. Blu sighed, not feeling Jewel cuddled with him anymore, and leaned up out of the nest.

Jewel walked over to Blu, and put a wing over him. "Cheer up, love hawk. There's always tonight for us to cuddle." Jewel said, taking her wing from him.

Blu chuckled in response. "I know. Don't worry, Jewel, this love hawk is at your command."

"Really?" Jewel smiled "In that case, Blu, i beckon you to go and get breakfast."

Blu bowed down "Of course, your wish is my command." Blu said, smiling. Blu got back up, and took flight out of the hollow, to fetch breakfast for his family. After he left, Jewel looked at her children, who where almost waking up.

"That's your Father." Jewel smiled.

###

Blu soared through the air, feeling the breeze, relaxing to the peaceful loving Jungle sounds of Samba. Blu was close to the fruit tree, when he stopped in mid air. Blu could here, what sounded like, Small-crying noises.

"What was that?! Blu said to himself, looking around. Blu continued to hear the crying noise, and followed the sound to investigate. The Blue Macaw followed the sound, which had leaded to the bottom of someone's tree hollow. Blu landed by the tree, and moved some grass and looked horrified and confused of what he was seeing. Behind the grass, a small male-baby Scarlet Macaw, was sitting in on the ground, crying his eyes out.

His appearance wasn't fully covered yet, most of his body was red feather's, with slightly green and blue, he may only be a couple of days old. Blu quickly ran over to him, and picked up the baby Macaw, in his wings.

"Sh,sh, it's ok, sh sh don't cry," Blu said, stroking his head. The Scarlet Macaw baby, coverd his eyes, getting scared of this unknown Bird.

"It's ok, im not gonna hurt you." Blu whispered, gently pushing his little wings away from his eyes. The baby was a little scarred, but soon relaxed, and choose to trust the stranger. Blu smiled, before releasing one thing. "Now, where are your parents?"

Blu walked away from the tree, still holding the baby Macaw, who had stopped crying, and snuggled into Blu's chest. "Hello? Anyone loose a Scarlet Macaw, baby?!" Blu called, to know answer.

_"Cheese 'n sprinkles!"_ Blu thought, looking back down at the baby, who fell asleep. What could Blu do now?

: He can't leave him all alone

: But he also know's it isn't his child

Blu didn't have a choice, until he found out who's child it was, he had to take him with him. Blu gently put him in his talons, and took flight into the sky, heading back home, also forgetting breakfast.

###

Meanwhile, at Jewel and Blu's tree, Jewel and her offspring sat in the nest, waiting in-patiently for Blu to return. Finally, Jewel heard flapping coming from a distance, and she immediately knew that was Blu. Blu landed down by the hollow entrance/exit, with his back facing Jewel.

Jewel looked at her mate, and noticed he was holding something in his wings.

"Blu, where have-" Jewel was cut off when blu quickly shushed in a whisper.

"Sh, Sh!" Blu whispered, fervently. Jewel looked confused, until Blu turned around, revealing a baby Scarlet Macaw, in his wings. "Blu, who's is that child?" Jewel asked.

Blu shook his head, not removing eye contact from the baby. "I don't know. I found him lying outside a tree, i couldn't just leave him." Blu explained Jewel walked over to her mate, and stroked the little chicks head.

"You did the right thing, taking care of him." Jewel said, taking the baby from Blu's wing's, into her's "But we should find his parents."

"I know, i talked to Rafael before i came here, and he said, ("since he know's the Jungle better than i do") he would have people search around for any Scarlet Macaw's. Blu explained.

Jewel smiled in response, and looked down at the little chick, who was snuggled into her chest. "What do we do now?" Jewel asked Blu.

"I don't know. I have to go and find his parents-they might be looking for him, as we speak." Blu said, as he began to walk towards the hollow entrance/exit.

"Blu?" Jewel said, getting his attention, before he could even extend his wings.

"Yeah?" Blu replied, turning his head, to see his mate.

"Be careful. It could have been smugglers." Jewel warned.

Blu smiled in response "Don't worry, Jewel. I'll be careful, you just take care of that baby." with that sentence, Blu jumped out of the hollow, and took flight out of the hollow, hoping to find this baby's parents. The second he was gone, Jewel looked back down at the little chick, who was slowly waking up.

"Mommy, what is gonna happen,to him?" Crystal inquired.

"I don't know, sweetie." Jewel replied. The baby Macaw suddenly began to cry, once again. "Sh, it's ok, sh, sh, sh, don't cry, please don't cry." Jewel whispered sweetly, rocking him side to side. Jewel looked to her side, where she could see a couple of grapes, that were left over from the night before.

"Azul, past me one of those grapes, please?" Jewel requested, to Azul, who was closet to the grapes. Azul nodded in agreement, and picked up the fruit, and handed over to his mother.

Jewel gripped the grape in her wing, and held it to the baby's beak. "Here ya go." Jewel said. The little chick stopped crying, and started sniffing the grape, getting to feel it's scent, even though he didn't really need to.

The little chick gently nibbled the grape, and began to eat his breakfast Jewel smiled, remembering when she used to do this with her kids, and gently held him up, so he didn't chock. "That's it, good boy, eat up." Jewel said, smiling.

The baby chick finished the mango, and licked his little beak, enjoying it's taste. The Scarlet Macaw, closed his eyes, and snuggled into Jewel's chest, again.

###

Shortly after dropping the baby Scarlet Macaw to his wife and children, Blu flew through the Jungle, looking at every Bird's tree hollow, hoping to find any adult Scarlet Macaw's.

_"Now if i lost a Scarlet baby, where would i be?"_ Blu thought, with a toe on his chin _"There is a place. I can't quite put a talon on it."_

Blu took his talon, from his talon, and continued to fly, until he spotted a slight black speck in the distance. Blu immediately recognised that speck "Hey, Rafael!" Blu called, waving a talon.

The Toucan heard his name being called, and flew over to Blu. The Macaw and Toucan perched themselves on a branch.

"Hey, amigo." Rafael greeted.

"Did you find anything?" Blu asked.

Rafael shook his head "Sorry, Blu, i couldn't find any family who lost a baby Macaw." Rafael said, sadly.

Blu looked down, also sad and disappointed, and took flight back into the air. "Thank's for trying!" Blu called, flying away, as he now was blended in with the sky.

###

Back at Blu and Jewel's tree. Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica had went outside of the tree to play, in Jewel's sight of course. Jewel watched her kids playing outside, as for the baby Macaw, Jewel had put him in the nest, after he was sound asleep.

As the time slowly past, the baby slowly opened his eyes, where he couldn't really see much, apart from, the hollow walls, the nest, and Jewel's back. The little chick, used his wings to get up, and got out of the nest, and proceeded to walk over to Jewel.

Jewel continued to watch her offspring, who were playing, what looked like hide and seek, until she felt a small tugging on her right wing. Jewel looked down, where she could see, the little chick, with his small wings open, as a symbol of he wanted to be picked up. Jewel understood, and picked him up in both her wings.

"Hello there." Jewel said, giving him a stroke on the head. The Scarlet Macaw looked out of the tree, with a sad face. Jewel thought she understood he was missing his Mom and Dad.

"You miss your Mommy and Daddy?" Jewel asked, giving him another stroke on the head. "Don't worry, you'll be back home, soon." Jewel said, smiling. The baby Macaw gave a little smile to her. Jewel smiled back, and the baby re-snuggled back into her chest.

###

Back to Blu, he continued to look around the area where he found the chick. There was nothing around. Blu had even tried talking to other people, but they said "We don't know, sorry."

Blu continued to fly, almost on the verge of giving up,

...

...

until

...

...

"Hey, you help us please!" a male voice called out. Blu heard the voice, and flew down to the ground, and was shocked, where he could see two Scarlet Macaw's, both male and female, trapped in a net. "Please get us out!" the male begged.

"Please, we have to get our son!" the female begged, crying. Blu went wide eyed, excitedly and worried. "Wait, is your son, about one week old?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know? the male asked.

"It's ok, i found him, he's safe and sound." Blu reassured, hoping to calm them down, as he flew up to the rope, that was holding them up in the net. "Where is he? Is he ok?" the female asked.

"Don't worry, i found him outside a tree. I took him in." Blu explained.

"oh, thank you so much!" the female gratefully thanked, finally managing to put on a smile. Blu cut the rope, that released them from the net. The second they were free, the female quickly flew over to Blu.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's at my tree. Relax, my wife is taking care of him." Blu said, calming them down. The three Macaw's took flight into the sky (the Scarlet Macaw's following Blu).

"Im Blu, by the way." Blu introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Im Sally, and this is my mate, Carlo." the female also introduced.

"And our son is named, Jose." Carlo added.

###

Back at Jewel's tree, Jewel continued to rock the baby in her wings, who was trying to sleep. "Jewel?!" Blu called, from a distance. Jewel looked up, where she could see Blu, by the hollow entrance/exit, with two Scarlet Macaw's. "I found them." Blu said.

Jewel revealed the baby, in her wings, to the Macaws. "I believe this is your's." Jewel said, smiling. The two Scarlet Macaw's quickly ran over, to Jewel. Sally took Jose, into her wings.

"Oh, my baby, your ok, your ok." Sally said, thankfully.

"We'll never leave you again." Carlo promised, holding onto both Sally, and his son.

Sally lifted her head up, to see Blu. "Thank you."

"It's ok." Blu smiled. Jose snuggled into Sally's chest, and peaked one open, where he saw Blu, and held one of his wings out. "Blu, i think he want's to say goodbye." Sally said. Blu smiled in agreement, and gave Jose a stroke on the head.

"Well, little guy, it was fun taking care of you." Blu whispered. Sally set Jose down, safely in her talons, and flew out of the tree, with her mate. "Thank you!" Both Macaw's called, flying away.

Jewel put one wing over Blu, and rested her head on his chest. "You did a good thing today, Blu." Jewel said.

"I know, i am a nice person after all." Blu said, with a grin.

**Ok that's that done, next chapter coming soon**


	12. Another club?

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 12 another club?****  
**

A nice, relaxing peaceful morning in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Also one day after the event's of Blu, finding little-lost baby Scarlet Macaw, known as Jose. The Blue Macaw family had decided to go to Linda's bookstore for the day, and slept there for the night. Blu was lying against Linda's sofa, with one wing over Jewel, who was cuddled into his chest and the kids, who where all comfy on Jewel's stomach.

The Blue Macaw family were also sleeping under a blanket, Linda brought for them, so the wouldn't be cold. Jewel was the first to wake up, where she could see, Blu's bushy wing over her, and her children, sleeping, with there head's on her stomach. Jewel smiled, and gently got out of Blu's wing, and laid her children onto Blu's belly instead.

_"So, handsome."_ Jewel thought, planting a kiss on Blu's cheek. She stretched her wings, and took flight out of the living room. For the beginning of her dead, Jewel decided to head for the kitchen, hoping Linda would have some fruit's for her, laying around somewhere. Jewel flew into the kitchen, where Linda was drinking some coffer, Tulio, who had a new's paper over his face, but the looks of it, her was sleeping.

And last but not least, Fernando, who was eating some toast. Jewel landed on the table, and squawked to get there attention. Fernando saw her, and gave her a stroke on the head.

"Hey, Jewel." Fernando said, still stroking her head, with one of his fingers. Jewel relaxed and let Fernando stroke her head.

"Jewel, would you like so mango's?" Linda offered, with one mango in her hand. Before Linda even noticed, Jewel took the mango from her hand, and began to devour into it. "I'll take that as a yes." Linda smiled.

After Jewel quickly eaten her mango, and licked her beak, slaving the taste. Jewel then felt two-what felt like someone's wings-wrap around her. Jewel looked down, seeing two dark blue feathered wings, and turned her head, where she could see Blu, with his chin on her shoulder.

"Hello, my Angel." Blu greeted, with a yawn.

"Hello, my Pet." Jewel smiled, peaking his cheek "Had a nice sleep?"

"Mm-hmm." Blu replied, letting her go, and putting his wings back to his side "I see you had breakfast?"

Jewel smiled in response, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, i was hungry."

"Wanna, go and watch some TV?" Blu offered.

"Hmmmm, maybe later. Right now i need to, preen myself. Mind if i have a shower?" Jewel asked, politely.

"Sure." Blu smiled, gesturing a wing "Away you go, beautiful."

"Thank you, my Blue Bird." Jewel said, before taking flight off the table. Blu sighed, and flew out of the kitchen, heading for another room. After the Blue Macaw mates had dispersed, Fernando turned to Tulio, who was snoring, with the news paper over his face.

"Tulio? Tuliooooo?" Fernando said, pushing his step-father slightly.

"zzzzzz-huh-who-what, wher-Oh hey Fernando." Tulio said, letting off a yawn.

"Tired?" Fernando asked, even thought it was obvious.

"Yeah, i had to work almost all night, yesterday." Tulio explained, letting of yet, another yawn. Fernando nodded, thinking he understood.

Linda, who had been cooking egg and bacon, walked over to her husband, and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you take a day off?"

"Me, a day off?" Tulio snorted "I can't, the Bird's need me."

Tulio got up from his chair, out of the kitchen, and picked up his lab coat, and prepared to leave, until "Tulio?" Linda called.

"Yes?" the Ornithologist replied.

"Your still wearing your pyjamas." Linda said, flatly.

###

Meanwhile, at the local Samba club. The Toucan Rafael, with Nico and Pedro, his friend-like brother's, watched the other Bird's dancing around the club, having the time of there life.

"This is the life." Rafael sighed, leaning against a crate, seconds later followed by Nico and Pedro. Suddenly, a Military Macaw flew out of nowhere, directly for the Canary, Cardinal, and Toucan. "Nico, Pedro! You guys ain't gonna believe this!" he yelled.

"What is it?!" Nico asked.

...

...

...

"There's another Samba club!" he explained.

Nico and Pedro immediately became wide eyed. "Another club?!" the said simultaneously.

"Yeah! Follow me-I'll show!" the Military Macaw yelled, flying out of the club, also motioning for them to follow him.

"Let's go!" Rafael said, flying out of the club entrance/exit, seconds later followed by Nico and Pedro. The fours Bird's continued to fly as fast as there wings would carry them. "I can't believe this, another club!" Pedro said.

"I thought we were the only one's with a club!" Nico yelled.

"Yeah-plus they are guarded by the Yellow and Blue Macaw Gangster's!" the Macaw added.

###

Back at the Bookstore, Jewel flew out of the bathroom, after having a nice relaxing shower, and perched herself on the table. "Hmmm, now that was relaxing." Jewel said, with a relaxing moan after.

She took flight off the table, and proceeded to fly upstairs, to see her family. Jewel flew into the upstairs living room, and landed her light black talons, on the couch, where she could see, Rey, Azul, and Crystal watching the TV. As for Blu, he was sitting with his back, leaned up against a cushion, holding Jessica, who was sleeping, in his wings.

Jewel smiled, and flew on to the couch. Blu heard a slit thud, and turned his head, to see his wife.

"Hi, honey." Jewel said, sitting down, a couple of feet from him.

"Hi, baby." Blu said, before beginning to rock Jessica in his wings.

"What have you, five, been up to?" Jewel inquired.

"Just watching a little TV." Blu answered, before looking down at his youngest child "She's so, beautiful."

"I know, i sometime's wish they can stay like this, forever." Jewel said, gently stroking a wingtip, on her daughter's head.

"Me too." Blu agreed, planing a kiss on Jewel's head, causing her to giggle. Blu gently set Jessica down next to him, and put one wing over Jewel.

###

After hearing the new's about another club, and also hearing, (By the Military Macaws) the new club is protected by Gangster's, Nico and Pedro; gavered every Bird that was available.

Nico flew up onto a branch, with Pedro. "Aight, everyone! Listen up!" Nico yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Ok we all here? Rafi, Eva. Louis, Ashley, Tony, Carly, Lenny, Mike, Davis, Derek, Amanda, Sally, Perla, Henrietta..." Nico stopped, taking a couple of breaths, and prepared to continue checking "Dimitri, Carlo, annnnnnnnnnnd that's about it." Nico finished, checking the crowd, noticing everyone had arrived.

"So, we are we here?" one of the Bird's in the crowd asked, raising his wing.

"Well." Nico began to explain "There is another Samba club, somewhere in this Jungle."

"And, we believe it could be dangerous." Pedro said.

"The Gangster's hang out there!" Rafael added, from the crowd.

"What do we do?" Louis asked.

"Were gonna go and check this out, let's go!" Nico said, taking flight, with Pedro, Rafael, and there kinda small army

###

Back at the bookstore, the kids still continued to watch the TV. Surprisingly there big orb eyes, had not even blinked the past half and hour. As for there folks, Jewel who had been resting her head on Blu's wing, got comfy on Blu's lap and was drawing circles on his foot with her wingtips, playing around with it. Blu stroked Jewel's head with one wing. "Aw." Jewel sighed, relaxed.

"I love this life." Blu said, looking down at his wife.

"Me too." Jewel cooed, snuggling to side of her head, into Blu's belly, with her light green eyes closed.

"Comfortable there, beautiful?" Blu asked, smiling.

"Mm-hmm." Jewel replied, not opening her eyes. The lovebirds stayed silent as the minutes slowly passed. Blu laying against the couch, Jewel lying in Blu's legs, and there children watching the TV (Apart from Jessica who was still sleeping).

"Kids?" Jewel said, opening her eyes, and looking up at her offspring.

"Yeah?" they replied, not removing eye contact from the TV

"I think you should come off from the TV now." Jewel requested, hoping they wouldn't hesitate.

Unfortunately, Jewel's request did not come through. "Please Mommy, just a little longer?" Azul said.

"Azul.."

"Please Mommy." Rey joined the conversation "Just a little longer."

"Rey...

"Please, the best part's coming up." Crystal said.

Jewel sighed, and looked up at her mate. "Blu?" Jewel said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Blu replied, still stroking her head, which she enjoyed every time.

"Tell the kids to stop watching TV?" Jewel said, talking about her offspring "They could use a break."

"Hmmmm, how about a couple of more minutes?" Blu said.

"But Blu..." Jewel was about to say.

"Come on, Jewel. It's not every day a Bird get's to watch TV." Blu said, hoping to change her mind.

Jewel sighed in defeat. "Ok-But as soon as it's finished, there coming off."

"Ok, Angel." Blu smiled.

###

Nico and Pedro, flew to the place the Military Macaw told them about. The other Bird's, hided in the grass. As for Nico and Pedro, they hided behind a tree, also in the grass, looking at the club. The club, was a Big-sized tent, with Gangster's guarding the outside, by the looks of it, it was a member's club.

"That's the club." Nico whispered to Rafael.

"Yep." the Toucan replied.

"Arg, were never gonna get in there!" Pedro whined, whispering.

"I know." Nico agreed.

"They could be planning something in there, maybe looking for a new leader." Rafael wondered, with a wing on his chin.

"Maybe." Nico said flatly. "Come on guys, let's go.

**Another chapter done, plus to the people who are reading, the world is not going to end. And i know this wasn't really interesting, i was out of ideas.**


	13. Fruitball game

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 13 fruitball game****  
**

A relaxing peaceful morning in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Rafael, crawled through the grass, wearing ghille suits, also each holding a small tube, which they were using to fire small berry's through them, and holding. Blu and Rafael were playing, fruit ball with Jewel and Eva (In Human's case, paintball).**  
**

"Where did they go?" Blu whispered to Rafael.

"Im not sure, they were hear a minute ago." the Toucan replied, also whispering.

"Hmmmm-Well maybe-"

"FIRE!"

Blu and Rafael quickly ducked just in time, before multiple berry's hit them. Blu crawled for cover behind a tree log, with Rafael.

"What's the plan!?" Rafael asked, pushing a berry into his tube.

"Take cover!" Blu simply replied.

"That helps." Rafael said flatly "Cover me, im taking a shot!"

Rafael quickly jumped up and fired a berry, which hit Eva directly at her chest. "Haha, Blu i got her!" Rafael yelled proudly, forgetting who's Eva teammate was.

"Rafael, LOOK OUT!" Blu warned, yelling.

"WHA-" Jewel quickly jumped up from her cover, and fired multiple shot's, hitting Rafael 4-5 times in the chest.

"Rafael!" Blu quickly ran over to him.

"Well, im out." Rafael said, miserably "Better run before Jewel get's you."

Blu peaked up from his cover, where he could see Jewel, reloading her tube-like gun, ready to defeat her husband. "Your next, Blu." Jewel said, patting her eyelashes.

Blu gulped, realizing he was indeed out of ammo, and could only think of one idea "Come and catch me, Jewel!" Blu departed into the sky, dropping his ghille suit, and narrowly missing a shot from Jewel.

"If you insist!" Jewel called, taking flight into the sky, leaving the Toucan lovebirds alone. Jewel held the tube in her talons, and lifted it to her beak, firing multiple shot's at Blu.

_Are you ready, coz i am_  
_said im ready to party yeah_  
_grab your coat, get your key_

"Stop moving!" Jewel screamed, before firing another berry.

"NO!" Blu.

_coz whatever your drinkin'_  
_its on me, its on me ohh_

_Stand if you want to_  
_Stare if you want to_

Blu naoorowly missed a shot, from Jewel, and was close from hitting a tree.

_but i got to party_  
_i needs me to party_  
_i came here to get ya_  
_but i can't wait_

Jewel put the tub in her beak, and lifted out his talons, hoping to grab onto Blu, ending the chase.  
_to grab me a partner_  
_and cut a rug up tonight_

Jewel almost caught Blu, but missed, when Blu moved, leaving Jewel almost crashing into tree branch.

_i found a place, where we can boogie_  
_boogie_  
_i found a place where we can boogie hope your ready_  
_boogie tonight_

"Your gonna lose, Blu." Jewel called, taking the tube out of her beak.

"Not today!" Blu retorted.

_hope your ready, coz here we are_  
_said were off to the party yeh_  
_let me wet my throat get two or three_

Jewel fired yet another berry at Blu, missing him again. Jewel couldn't get a shot since Blu keeps moving.

_then its off to the dance floor_  
_follow me oh_

_stand if you want to_  
_stare if you want to_  
_but i got to party_  
_im up in the party_  
_im glad that i got ya_  
_and its alright_  
_you got you a partner_  
_and cut a rug up tonight yeh_

Jewel ran out of shot's, in her tube, and grunted, dropping the tube. _"Look's like, im gonna do this the old fashion day."_ Jewel thought, pulling out her light black talon's once again.

_i found a place, where we can boogie_  
_boogie_  
_i found a place where we can boogie hope your ready_  
_boogie tonight_

_i found a place, where we can boogie_  
_boogie_  
_i found a place where we can boogie hope your ready_  
_boogie tonight_

_stand if you want to_  
_stare if you want to_  
_but i got to party_  
_im up in the party_  
_im glad that i got ya_  
_and its alright_  
_you got you a partner_  
_and cut a rug up tonight __yeah_

At last, Jewel finally got close enough to Blu, and grabbed on to his legs. "Gotcha!" Jewel said, pulling him down to the ground.

_chorus_  
_i found a place, where we can boogie_  
_boogie_  
_i found a place where we can boogie hope your ready_  
_boogie tonight_

Jewel got Blu directly to the ground, and released his legs. Blu landed down, completely forgetting he can fly, and his the ground back first. Before Blu had chance to move, Jewel suddenly landed down on top of him, and sat down on his body, and placed both talons, on his wings, that were spread out.

"I got you." Jewel smiled.

"Well, well, i guess you won." Blu said, with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm, the Angel, has caught the Clumsy." Jewel replied, leaning her head down, and sharing a kiss with Blu.

Jewel released her kiss from Blu's beak, but remanded sat on his body.

"Jewel." Blu said.

"Yeah?" Jewel replied.

"Can you get of me now, please?" Blu requested.

Jewel shook her head "No, Blu, not until you tell me, what do me and Eva win for beating you?"

"Well, what do you want?" Blu asked.

"Hmmmmm." Jewel said, with a wingtip on her chin "I have an idea."

Blu could tell Jewel had something planned for him, by the evil smile on her beak. "W-what are your gonna do?"

"Tell me, Blu. You walked everywhere for fifteen year's didn't you?" Jewel asked, recalling when he was flightless.

"Yeah, why?"

###

"I can't believe this is my punishment." Blu grunted. For Jewel's reward, and Blu's defeat, Blu had to walk all the way back home, with Jewel on his back.

Jewel chuckled, and patted Blu's head "Next time, you might wanna do better."

Blu stopped, and turned his head, to meet Jewel's. "I am never playing this game, again."

"Yeah, yeah, now mush." Jewel said, giving him a little kick on his side.

"Im a Bird, not a Horse!" Blu said.

"Just go, Bobo." Jewel smiled, resting her head on his back.

"Sure thing, Angel." Blu mumbled, before walking again.

**Well Blu is gonna have a hard time getting back home. Little short i know.**


	14. Investigating the club and accident

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 14 investigating the club and accident **

A sunny midday, in the city of Rio De Janeiro. At the local Samba club, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael, many local's of the club, enjoyed there day out, they haven't really been free in a while (Epically Rafael).

Blu and Jewel, who had been waltz dancing, slowly walked around each other's step's, Jewel rested her head on Blu's chest, with her wings around his lower back, and Blu, who rested his chin on Jewel's head, with his wings around Jewel's upper back.

"Wow." Jewel sighed.

"Hmmmm." Blu said.

"It's good to get out once in a while." Jewel said, lifting her head from Blu's chest.

"Yep." Blu agreed, as they both locked there beak's into each other's, kissing passionately. Jewel released her beak from Blu's, and took her wings from his back. Blu and his love one walked over to a bar, where Rafael was talking to Dimitri.

"Nice waltzing, lovebirds." Rafael said, grinning.

"Thanks." Blu smiled.

Jewel walked next to her mate, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye, Blu."

"You're going?" Blu said.

"Mm-hmm, i'll see you at home." Jewel said, walking out of the club entrance/exit. After the female Macaw left, Rafael turned to Blu. who had his eyes half closed, daydreaming, of Jewel's beauty. "So, beautiful, how did a Bird like me, get a girl like her?" Blu whispered to himself, not quiet enough for Rafael to hear.

Rafael chuckled and put a wing on Blu's shoulder "It was a chain that kept you prisoner's, Blu."

Nico and Pedro, who had been singing, landed next to Blu and Rafael, also with a Yellow and Blue Macaw with them.

"Hey, Rafi, Bluey." Nico said, as in a greeting.

"Hey, Nico." Blu said, before noticing the Yellow and Blue Macaw "Who's your friend?"

"This is Lucas." Nico introduced, gesturing a wing "He's gonna help us."

"Help you with what?" Rafael asked.

"That new club we found, Lucas is gonna sneak in, and got some information." Pedro explained.

"How can he help?" Blu joined in.

"He's a Yellow and Blue Macaw." Nico said, like it was obvious.

"They'll see him as one of the Gangster's." Pedro added.

"Sounds like a plan." Blu said.

"Yeah." Nico said, flying through the club, followed by his best friend and Undercover-Gangster "See ya!"

Blu and Rafael waved to the Samba Birds as they flew out of the club, hopefully they would come back without a scratch. Blu was about to say something, when suddenly! A slightly loud crash was heard outside.

"What was that?!" Blu said, looking around.

"It came from outside." Rafael said "Let's go!"

Blu followed the Toucan outside, to investigate the noise. Rafael flew out of the club, followed by Blu. Blu and Rafael followed the noise, which led to one of the fruit market tables. Blu looked shocked, worried, and horrified, not believing what he was seeing. Jewel was lying down on a bunch of squashed fruits, nest to a broken bottle, making slightly in pain noises.

"JEWEL!" Blu screamed, running over to his wife. Blu quickly jumped over to Jewel, and kneeled down, and stroked her head.

"Jewel, are you ok?! What happened?" Blu quickly asked, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Ow, my back." Jewel moaned, also not replying to Blu's question.

Blu took both of Jewel's, and sat her up from the squashed fruit. Blu rubbed her back, gently rubbing the fruit juice off, and being careful of her possible injuries. Blu gently put his talons on Jewel's shoulder's, and took flight into the sky. Rafael followed. Blu landed down on top of a roof, of a building, and set Jewel down.

"Is she ok?" Rafael asked.

"Im not sure." Blu simply replied, as he sat down, and put his wings around Jewel, and leaned her back, into his body "Jewel, are you ok?"

Jewel manged to turn her head around, to see Blu "Im ok."

"What happened to you?" Rafael asked a second time, except it was to Jewel, not Blu.

"I landed on a table, for some food, and...out of nowhere a bunch of fruit fell down on me, and knocked me to the ground." Jewel explained weakly.

"Don't worry, Jewel. It's over." Blu said, smiling.

"Blu, take me home, please." Jewel requested, almost falling asleep. Blu gently let her go, and was about to grip her shoulders, again "Whoa-whoa, what are you doing?"

"Im taking you home." Blu replied "Why?"

"Actually, can i get on your back instead?" Jewel requested

"O-k." Blu said, flying in front of Jewel. Jewel climbed on his back, and put both her wings around him.

"Your ready?" Blu asked Jewel, looking at her.

"Im ready." Jewel replied, also strangely closing her eyes. Blu took flight into the sky, with Jewel on his back, and Rafael who had been silent, and followed them home.

###

After leaving there club into the wings of Kipo and Dimitri, Nico, Pedro, and Lucas, arrived somewhere in the western Jungle, and landed in a bush, spying on the club. Nico peeked out of the bush, and saw the club was guarded by two Gangster's.

"Ok there it is." Pedro said.

"You ready, Lucas?" Nico asked, looking at Lucas, who was a little nervous

"I can't do this, guys. What if they find out im a spy?" Lucas panicked.

Nico flew over to him "Come on, Lucas, they won't find out!"

"Come on, get yo tail feathers in there!" Pedro ordered, pointing a wing. Lucas obeyed, and walked out of the bush, heading for the club. Nico and Pedro watched Lucas, as he managed to gain entrance to the club.

"He's doing good." Nico said. Pedro nodded in agreement. Lucas walked into the club, which was full of Gangster's, also with some music playing somewhere.

_What has come over me_  
_What madness taken hold of my heart_  
_To run away, the only answer_  
_Pulling me away_

Lucas studied the club. It was like the Samba club, except this was more-of a Rock 'n Roll kinda club.

_To fall upon the night_  
_The source of my recovery_  
_Sweet shadow taking hold of the light_  
_Another day has been devoured_  
_Calling me away, begging the question_  
_Why_

Lucas walked over to a bar, which had a female Yellow and Blue Macaw' as the bar tender. Lucas sat down and rested his wings on the bar, also catching the females attention. "Hi there, sweetie, wanna drink?"

"Im good thanks." Lucas replied.

_For saving me from all they've taken_  
_Letting my armor fall again_  
_Giving me the strength to face them_  
_Feeling it taking over now_  
_On a path to take it all away_  
_There can be no better way of knowing_

Back outside the club, Nico and Pedro continued to watch the club entrance/exit, where the two guards were remaining "How do you think he's doing in there?" Nico asked Pedro.

"Im not sure." Pedro shrugged.

The best friends contiued to look out of the bush when "Ah-hm" Nico and Pedro turned around, where two Gangster's were standing right behind them.

"Uh-oh." Nico and Pedro said, simultaneously.

###

Meanwhile, after taking his wife back home, Blu stood up in his hollow, watching Jewel, who was lying in the nest on her side, holding Rey and Jessica in her wings. Rafael was also in the hollow standing by Blu.

"How is she?" Rafael whispered.

"She's not looking to good." Blu replied, whispering. Ever since Jewel was hurt, she may not have any injuries, but she was completely different. The once free spirit Jewel who loved nothing more but to fly around, was now stuck in her tree hollow, and hasn't come out since.

A knock on the hollow was heard outside "Hello?" Eva's voice was heard. Jewel moved a little hearing the voice.

Blu quickly ran over to her "It's ok, Jewel, it's only Eva."

Jewel re-relaxed and closed her heads, laying the side of her head, on his son and daughter's heads. Eva flew into the nest, and pecked Rafael's cheek, before turning to Blu. "How's Jewel?" Eva inquired.

"She's not back to her-old self." Blu answered.

Eva nodded in response, before turning to Jewel, who was almost sound asleep. "I better go." Eva took flight out of the hollow, heading back home to her eighteen offspring.

After she was gone, Blu sat down in the nest with Jewel, and stroked her head. Jewel peaked one eye open, and turned her head around. "Enjoy stroking my head there, Blu." Jewel said, smiling.

"Mm-hmm, i just wanna make sure your fine." Blu replied.

"Don't worry, Blu. I know im a little dramatized at the moment, but i'll be fine, trust me." Jewel reassured, taking Blu's wing, and planting a kiss on it.

###

After being exposed to the Gangster's, Nico and Pedro had been captured, and each tied to one of the support beams in the club. "Well, well, a Canary and a Cardinal were caught sneaking around." one of the Gangster's said.

"What do what from us?" Pedro asked.

"Weeeel." another Gangster said, putting a wing on his chin.

"Are you gonna let us go?" Nico asked.

"...No" the Gangster simply replied "Unless, you do us one favor."

"And what that might be?" Pedro inquired.

"I know you two couldn't be spying on us alone." the Gangster said. "So tell me, who in here is your undercover agent?"

Nico and Pedro gulped releasing they had two options.

1. Tell them who the spy is?

2. Or refuse and suffer painful consequences

Before one of them could say something, Lucas suddenly curled his wing like a fist, and punched one of the Gangster's. "What the?"

"BAR FIGHT!" Lucas bellowed.

The other Gangster's fought each other, each other them fighting on there own. Lucas started a fight to give them an advantage to escape. Nico and Pedro suddenly became un-tied by Lucas. "Let's go!"

The three Bird's departed out of the club, and into the air.

"Now what?" Nico wondered.

"I think we should leave the club alone." Lucas suggested.

"Me too." Pedro agreed

**Next chapter is complete. I probably won't be writing until after Christmas.**


	15. Flashbacks

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 15 flashbacks**

A beautiful sunny morning, in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Somewhere along the western Jungle, Blu was visiting his new friend, Sally, who was holding Jose in her wings. Ever since Blu took Jose in after Sally and Carlo got trapped, they had become friends.

"-And we kissed at the Statue, and that's pretty much how me and Carlo met." Sally finished, tailing the story of how she and her husband met.

"And then you had Jose." Blu added.

"Yep." Sally smiled before turning to her son, who was almost starting to wake up "He's waking up. Blu do you mind watching him for a minute, so i can get breakfast?"

Not to long ago Sally would never trust anyone, apart from Carlo, to take care of her baby. But she knew Blu had a kind heart, and always could count on him.

"Sure." Blu smiled, taking Jose into his wings. Sally walked out of the nest, and by the hollow entrance/exit.

"I'll be right back." Sally said, taking slight out of the tree, into the sky. Blu looked down at Jose, who was begging to open his small big eyes. Jose opened his eyes, to see Blu's face.

Jose smiled at Blu, Blu smiled back, and Jose snuggled into Blu's chest. Blu smiled, and gave him a little stroke on the head "Hello there, little guy." Blu said "Your Mommy's just gone to get you some tasty-delicious breakfast."

Blu slowly began to rock Jose side-to-side treating him like he was his own son. "Your Mother will take care of you, forever." suddenly Blu's eyes widened and a his mind just suddenly went into his thoughts. A very district memory had just popped into his mind.

###

_Blu's eye vision wasn't in Sally's hollow anymore, he was in someone else's hollow. In the hollow, two Blue Macaw's (Possible mates) Were holding onto a smaller Blue Macaw, who was a little chick._

_The Father Blue Macaw gave, what is possible and obvious his son, a stroke on the head "Your Mother will take care of you, forever." he said._

###

"Ah." Blu said, shaking his head side-to-side and noticing he was back in Sally's hollow, still holding onto Jose. "What was that?" Blu wonderd, looking around the hollow.

Sally returned from getting breakfast for her son, landing in the hollow, holding a couple of grapes in her talons. "Im back, thanks for watching Jose."

"No problem." Blu smiled. The Blue Macaw handed Jose back to his Mother. Sally accepted her son, back in her light red, blue, and green wings, and picked up a grape in her wingtip, ready to feed Jose.

Blu stood up out of the nest and walked by the hollow exit/entrance "I'll see you later, Sally, tell Carlo i said "Hi"" Blu said, taking flight out of the hollow.

"Will do!" Sally called, as she began to feed Jose his breakfast.

###

After a little while of flying, Blu touched down in his hollow, and landed down on his dark grey talons, where Jewel (Who's was still a little dramatized from her accident) sitting in her nest, with her and Blu's offspring.

"Hi, honey." Blu greeted, walking into the nest.

"Hi, Bobo." Jewel said, giving him a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Blu inquired.

"Im doing ok. I think i might be able to fly again, soon." Jewel replied.

"That's good." Blu smiled, before looking over at Rey and Azul who were snuggling into Blu's belly. "Hey little guys, miss me?"

"Mm-hmm." Rey and his brother said simultaneously.

Blu smiled and put his wing over his two sons "I love you kids, so much."

"And you thought you wasn't gonna be a good Father." Jewel said, smiling.

Blu suddenly got a massive headache, and gripped his head, with his other wing. Blu was once again, getting a distract memory.

###

_Blu opened his eyes and saw his was yet in another hollow, seeing the two Blue Macaw's mates who were holding onto a smaller Blue Macaw, there little chick._

_"I love Blu, so much." the male said._

_"And you thought you wasn't gonna be a good Father." the female smiled._

###

"Ah." Blu moaned, shaking his head, trying to forget what just happened.

"Blu, whats wrong?" Jewel asked, a little concerned.

"I...I keep having these...flashes" Blu tried to explain, not sure himself, what was going on.

"Flashes?" Jewel said, making sure she understood what he said.

"Yeah. I...I"

...

...

...

"I think i keep seeing my Mom and Dad." Blu said.

"Your Mom and Dad?" Jewel said. Blu nodded in response.

Jewel scooted over to him and set one wing over him "It's just your childhood, Blu. You never knew your parents, so whenever someone say's or do's something that your parents did simuler too, you will start having bad memory's." Jewel explained.

"I guess." Blu agreed, resting his head on Jewel's chest. Jewel pulled Blu a little closer, still with her wing over him, and nuzzled his head.

Blu looked up at his beautiful wife "I love you so much, Jewel."

"I love you to, Blu." Jewel replied, planting a kiss on his cheek.

After a couple of minutes of, Blu resting on his wife, and Jewel holding Blu with one wing, Blu leaned off of Jewel, and stood up out of the nest, and put one wing out to Jewel.

"Jewel, would you like to try and fly again?" Blu offered, hoping to get his loved one back in the air again.

"I would love to." Jewel smiled, excepting Blu's wing. Blu gently pulled Jewel up onto her feet and escorted her by the hollow entrance/exit.

"Your ready, Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Im ready, but what if i don't fly?" Jewel asked a little worriedly.

Blu didn't like to see Jewel like this, since he knows how much she loves her freedom. Before anyone else could say anything, Blu suddenly grabbed Jewel and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_"Blu-what...is...he...Oh."_ Jewel thought, closing her eyes, enjoying the kiss. After one entire minute Blu released his beak from Jewel, who had a happy smile on her.

"I thought that would give you some confidence." Blu said, smiling.

"Indeed it did." Jewel replied, rubbing back her head feathers "Ok, Blu im ready."

Blu nodded in response, and flew out of the hollow, and descended a few feet. "You can do it Jewel, just in case you don't, i'll catch you." Blu reassured.

Jewel smiled, and took a few steps back, with her light blue wings open "Ok, here...I...Go." Jewel ran through the hollow, and leaped out of the hollow with her closed, thinking about all the things she loves most, her kids, mango's, Blu.

Jewel opened her eyes, only to see the ground below her, but she wasn't descending towards it. She looked at her wings and noticed she was back in the air. "I did it! Im flying-woo-hoo!" Jewel cheered, flying around in circles.

Blu laughed excitedly and joined her in the air "Jewel, you did it!"

"I know! Yes!-_Imma fly, fly just like a Bird!_" Jewel sang wonderfully.

"Jewel, you are a Bird!" Blu said, flying around his wife.

"I know, i love you so much, Blu!" Jewel yelled excitedly.

Blu suddenly got another massive headache, and had to land on a branch, or he would end up crashing into a tree. "Blu! What's wrong?!" Jewel asked worriedly.

###

_In his third flashback yet, Blu was back in the unknown hollow, and once again, there was the two Blue Macaw adult's, holding there little Blue Macaw._

_"We love you so much, Blu." the female said._

_"We'll never let you go." the male said._

###

Blu snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard and saw Jewel landing on the branch, joining her mate. "Blu, are you ok?" Jewel inquried.

"It happened, again." Blu said, rubbing his head.

"Another flashback?"

Blu nodded in response "Yeah."

"Blu, it's ok." Jewel said comforting, holding his wing with her's "It's just a memory. Now come on, let's get back inside, i can hear rain coming."

Blu looked at the clouds and noticed they were getting dark, followed by a thunder. "Yeah, let's go." Blu agreed. So the two Blue Macaw's flew back into there tree.

###

**14 hours later**

Night time had finally arrived. Jewel sat in the nest, staring at the dark peaceful sky. Blu joined her in the nest, after eating his dinner, with his wings open, and set them both across Jewel. "What a day?" Jewel sighed, relaxing in Blu's warmth.

"Mm-hmm." Blu agreed, leaning himself and Jewel down in the nest. Blu and Jewel both laid sideways (Jewel still under Blu's wings).

"Blu?" Jewel said, turning her body around."

"Yes?" Blu replied, pulling her a little closer, pressing her chest into his, so she was warm. Jewel curled herself in her wings, and got comfy in Blu's wings.

"Those, flashbacks you had. What was it like, exactly?" Jewel inquired.

Blu sighed, and looked out of the hollow entrance/exit, only to see rain pouring down. "I saw my Mom and Dad holding onto me, when i was a baby. They were saying "how much they loved me," and they said "They'd never let me go." Blu answered.

"Wow, i can't believe it." Jewel said, cuddling the side of her head into Blu's chest.

"Me too." Blu replied, sharing a quick kiss with Jewel. "Jewel can i ask you something?"

Jewel leaned her head up to see Blu. "Sure."

"Your family. Before they...you know...Can you tell me there names and about them?" Blu asked, hoping he wasn't being pushy.

"My family?" Jewel said, taking her memory back "Well, my Mother was named: Carmo, she was just like me, young, free spirted-"

"And beautiful?" Blu added, smiling.

"And that." Jewel smiled, before continuing to talk about her family. "My Father was named: Joao, he was the strongest one out of us all. And there was my sister: Gloria, she was my twin." Jewel finished.

"Wow. Do you ever wish, you could see them again?" Blu asked.

Jewel nodded, and re-snuggled back into Blu's chest. "Yeah, sometimes i wish i could see them; one last time."

Blu planted another kiss on her head. "It's ok, Jewel. You have me, and im never gonna leave you."

"Thank you, Blu. As long as i have you by my side, i always feel fine." Jewel smiled, closing her turquoise eyes "Goodnight, Blu."

"Goodnight, Jewel." Blu whispered, nuzzling her head, and drifting off to sleep.

**How am i doing Good? Please leave a review if you like.**


	16. Reunited

**Rio the series 4**

**Chapter 16 ****reunited**

A beautiful sunny morning, in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Someone where Rio De Janeiro town, laid the local Aviary for sick Birds, owned by Ornithologist Tulio Monteiro, a deliver man walked towards the Aviary entrance/exit, holding what-looked like a crate, with something inside.

The time was 7:30 am in the morning; the Aviary is not open until 8:00 am; thought Tulio and his staff were already inside.

The deliver man knocked on the window "Hello, anyone in?" he called.

Tulio, who was writing some paper work, picked up his key's and opened the door. "Im sorry, were not open yet." Tulio said.

"I know, i have a deliver here, for Tulio Monteiro." the deliver man said, looking at the paper in his hand.

"That's me." Tulio smiled.

"Oh, here." the man said, handing Tulio the crate. The man pulled out some paper on clip board, and a pen "Sign here, please."

"Sure." Tulio replied, writing his signature on the paper. Tulio handed the board back to the man, and examined the box. "Who is this, from?"

The man shrugged in response "I don't know, sir; i only deliver them." the man walked back to his truck "Have a nice day."

Tulio waved goodbye, and walked back into the Aviary. Tulio walked through the hallway, and into his office. Tulio sat down in his office chair, and placed the crate onto the desk table.

"Now, what could be in here?" Tulio thought, placing his hands on the box lid. Tulio pulled the crate open, and nearly fell off his chair, as he could not believe what was inside. Tulio adjusted his glasses, making sure his eye sight wasn't messing him up.

Inside the crate, and female Blue Macaw, was staring at Tulio, looking confused and slightly scarred. Tulio noticed there was a note beside her talon. Tulio slowly put his hand in the crate; cautions not knowing if she bites or not. Luckily she didn't bite looked harmless.

Tulio picked up the note and began to read it

_Dear, Mr Tulio Monteiro_

_we understand you are trying to save the Blue Macaw specious, so we decided to bring this female Blue Macaw to you. She does not have a name, and she looks about 30 years old. Hope you can take care of her,_

_from the USA Macaw industries._

Tulio placed the note down, and put his hand out to the Macaw, but she took a step back. "It's ok, don't worry, i'll take care of you." Tulio said, comforting.

The Blue Macaw decided to trust him, and placed both her talons on his hand. Tulio lifted her up, and gently gave her a stroke on her head. She was cautions at first, seconds later she relaxed, and chose to trust this man. Tulio smiled and examined her.

The female, looked like about Blu's height but i bit taller. Her feather's were neither too dark like Blu's, nor too light like Jewel's; her feather colour's were a type of Medium-Persian Blue colour; plus like Jewel's, her feathers weren't all messy, they were all nice and stuck down. Her beak and talons were the same colour; medium grey colour. Her eyes were a type of cerulean colour.

Tulio began to walk out of his office, and into the room where they keep the sick Birds. Tulio walked into the Fake Jungle room and set her down on the ground. He was about to leave; until he heard her squawking, trying to bring him back. "It's ok, you won't be here long." Tulio said, before walking out of the room, leaving her alone.

After he left, the female flew up onto a branch, and studied her surroundings "Wow, this looks like a real Jungle." she said, looking around the Fake Jungle.

###

Meanwhile at the peaceful loving Jungle, Blu, with his wife, and kids, flew over to the fruit tree's area for there morning breakfast. "Ok, kids, pick a mango." Jewel instructed, kindly.

"Ok." Jewel's offspring replied in usion; as they flew by the tree, each one hoping to get the best mango there is. Blu and Jewel picked there mango's in there talons.

"Mm-hmm." Jewel said, checking her mango "Just the way i like it."

"You like any mango, Jewel." Blu chuckled.

"Keep talking if you want this mango, all over that big-grey beak of your's." Jewel said, playfully, though she was only kidding.

"Im sorry, 'Your Majesty'." Blu said, doing a quick bow in the mid-air "Please don't chop off my head."

Jewel giggled in delight, and planted a kiss on Blu's cheek. "Oh, Blu, your such a goofy sometimes."

"I know, and that's why you love me right?" Blu replied.

"Yep, and i wouldn't trade you for any Bird in the world." Jewel said, smiling. "Now let's go home, my toes are getting num."

The Blue Macaw family carried there mango's in there talons; heading back to there tree hollow. When they got near the hollow, Blu; who had been flying faster than the other's (Even Jewel) flew by his hollow entrance/exit, but stopped when he saw a piece of paper attached to it.

Blu set the mango down and picked up the note; and began to read what i said.

_Blu/Jewel come to Aviary, it's important._

_From Tulio._

"Blu!" Jewel called. Blu decided not to tell Jewel; since she doesn't like Aviary's much, and kept it to himself, by crunching up the paper in his talon. Blu picked up his breakfast and quickly ate it fast. Jewel and the offspring landed in the hollow.

"Wow, someone's hungry." Jewel said, smiling.

Blu gulped down his mango and flew (instead of walking) over to Jewel and pecked her cheek, before flying outside the hollow.

Jewel noticed her mate leaving "Blu, where are you going?"

"Im...Just gonna go out...for a little while...I'll be back soon." Blu called flying away into the distance.

Jewel looked confused, wondering why Blu had just decided to leave-like that. "Strange."

###

After leaving his family and receiving the letter, Blu had finally made it to Tulio's Aviary. Blu flew into an open window, that lead into the camera room, that was overlooking the Fake Jungle room; also where Tulio was sitting watching the video tapes.

Blu flew onto his arm, and squawked to get his attention. Tulio looked down on his right arm were Blu was perched.

"Hi, Blu, glad you could come." Tulio said, before noticing there was only Blu there. "No Jewel, or your kids?"

Blu jumped out of his arm and picked up a pencil and paper; and began to write a note for Tulio. Blu finished writing and handed to paper to Tulio; who adjusted his glasses to read.

My family is it home, they didn't wanna come.

By the way, why did you want me here?

Tulio finished reading, and picked up Blu in his hand "Ah, you see, Blu. We got another Blue Macaw this morning!" Tulio explained excitedly, walking out of the camera room. Blu was wide-eyed, not believing there was yet, another one of his kind.

Tulio opened the door and placed Blu on the ground. "Well, Blu, why don't you go and say "Hi."?" Tulio said. Blu smiled in agreement, and flew up to the Fake grass on the ground, by the fake tress. Tulio left and closed the door behind him. Blu walked around looking for the new Blue Macaw.

"Hellloooooo?" Blu called.

"Hello?" another voice called out.

Blu followed the voice, which led to one of the fake tree hollows. "Come on out! It's ok i won't hurt you!" Blu reassured.

"Ok, im coming!" the female voice replied. She took flight out of the hollow and landed on the ground a couple of feet away from Blu. "Hi, im Lara, nice to meet you."

"You too-hU!" Blu gasped, before he got another sudden flashback; giving him another headache. Blu rubbed his head, and looked at the female Macaw. The female also starred at Blu, also getting a flashback. The two Blue Macaw's stayed silent until.

...

...

...

"Mom?" Blu said.

"Blu?" Lara said.

...

...

...

"MOM!" Blu said, running over to her.

"BLU!" Lara said, also running over to her long-lost son. The reunited Mother and son pulled each other into a hug.

_Reunited and it feels so good_  
_Reunited 'cause we understood_  
_There's one perfect fit_  
_And, sugar, this one is it_

_We both are so excited_  
_'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey_

"Blu, i can't believe it's you!" Lara said, holding him tightly.

"Me too, i thought you were dead!" Blu replied, with his eyes closed.

"No, Blu...Well your Father-"

"Passed away?" Blu finished for her.

"How did you-"

"I took a lucky guess." Blu smiled. In the camera room, Tulio and Linda were watching Blu and Lara hugging. "Wow, they seemed to have bonded." Linda said. "Actually, i check her and Blu's blood, and i think they might be related." Tulio said, smiling.

"Wow, that could be Blu's Mother?" Linda said.

Tulio nodded in response "Very likely."

Back in the Fake Jungle, Blu sat leaned up against a tree, with Lara, who had one wing over him. Blu had been telling her the story of when he came to Minnesota and about Linda, who had adopted him. "I can't believe i have me son back." Lara sighed.

"Yeah, i missed you so much." Blu said.

"I missed you to." Lara smiled, pulling Blu a little closer.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends and family." Blu said.

"You have a family?" Lara said, slightly surprised, thinking Blu wouldn't have a mate, since there kind is very close to extinction.

"Yeah, i have a wife, and four kids, and i have friends, a big family of Toucans, a Canary, and a Cardinal." Blu explained.

"Sounds like you've been doing well." Lara said, smiling. "Last time i saw you, you had trouble flying."

"Yeah, when i met Jewel, when i first came here, she kissed me and awoken my heart to the samba." Blu answered.

"Wow, im proud of you, Blu. I wish your father was still alive." Lara said, looking down sadly. Blu noticed her change in expression; so he took her wing, in his.

"Don't be said, Mom. You have me again, now. And you have a daughter-in law, and Grand kids." Blu said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, your right." Lara replied, managing to put on a smile.

Blu stood up on his talons. "Mom, would you like to come to the Jungle with me?" Blu offered with one wing out.

Lara smiled in response, and accepted Blu's wing, and pulled herself onto her feet "I would be delighted."

"Lets go." so the two Blue Macaw took flight out of the Aviary, and into the peaceful loving Jungle.

###

Blu took flight back to his tree, with Lara flying aside him. "Boy, i can't wait for you to meet my family, there gonna be so excited!" Blu said, with more joy than ever. "Relax, Blu. Im sure they'll love me." Lara replied, chuckling.

Blu and Lara landed on a branch. "Ok, wait there." Blu said, flying into his hollow, where Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and the kids were talking.

"Hi, guys." Blu greeted.

"Blu, where have you been?" Jewel inquired.

"I met someone, special, today." Blu said, rubbing his wingtips together.

"Who?"

"My Mom!" Blu said, enthusiastically.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled, in shock and confused.

"Everyone, i'd like you to meet, my Mother!" Blu announced, walking aside, allowing his Mom to walk in.

"Hello." Lara waved, looking at the other's; who had there beak's dropped.

Blu put one wing over Lara and escorted her in the nest, to meet the others. "Mom, i'd like you to meet my family and friends." Blu said, taking his wing from Lara, and back to his side.

"Mom, this is my beautiful wife, Jewel. Jewel this is my Mom." Blu introduced his Mother to his loved one.

"Nice to meet you." Lara said, smiling, offering Jewel a foot shake.

"You to." Jewel replied, accepting her foot shake.

"Mom, these are my kids," Blu said, gesturing a wing to his offspring. "Mom, this is, Azul, Crystal, Rey, and Jessica. Kids this is your Grandma."

"Nice to see i have Grand kids." Lara said, giving each kid a stroke on the head.

Blu continued to introduce the others to Lara. "And this is Nico and Pedro, the best singers of Rio."

"Good to meet you, i like your bottle cap." Lara said to Nico, as a complement.

Nico blushed a little and took off his bottle cap "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Lara." Lara said, sweetly.

"O-ok Lara." Nico replied.

"And last but not least, this is Rafael, who helped me and Jewel become what we are now." Blu finished, smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Lara said.

"You too." Jewel replied, smiling. "I can't believe Blu, has a Mother."

"Where have you been all these years?" Nico inquired, joining the conversation.

"I was deported. They catched me here and brought me to America to try and study are specious." Lara answered the Canary's question, before letting off a yawn. "Im tired, is there any place i can sleep?"

"Yeah, there's a tree, that's just...over...there." Blu said, gesturing a wing. Lara followed her son's wing, which lead to a tree, in-between Blu's tree, and Rico's tree; that way they could stay together.

"Thanks." Lara said flying out of the hollow "It was nice to meet you all!" she called, flying away.

Blu waved goodbye. Jewel walked over to her handsome husband, and set a wing over him. "That's really your Mother?"

"Mm-hmm." Blu hummed in reply, not removing eye contact from outside.

###

The night time had slowly began to fall. Blu was dancing around his hollow, with more excitement than ever.

"Weee-Im so excited to have more Mom back!" Blu cheered enthusiastically , spinning around in circles "Right, Jewel?...Jewel?" Blu turned to his wife, and noticing she had a-sort of a not excited face.

"Yeah, it's nice." Jewel said, sounding flatly.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" Blu asked, walking into the nest.

"Blu, i know your excited; with your Mom begin back-and all. But don't you wonder why she left you alone? All those years ago." Jewel asked.

Blu looked down at his feet "I don't know, maybe she just forgot me...Or" Blu closed his eyes and began to shed a tear from his eye "Or maybe i was just a horrible son, and no Mother would want me."

Jewel couldn't believe what Blu just said. Jewel would normally slap Blu for saying something like that, but she knew that would only make things worse; so instead she pulled him into a hug.

"Blu, don't say that, im sure you was a wonderful son." Jewel said sweetly, as Blu cried onto his back.

"Then why did she leave me?" Blu wondered taking his head from Jewel's back.

Jewel turned her head around, and her face, into a slightly angry one "Let's find out."

Jewel gently released the hug; she and Blu got up onto there talons, and took flight out of the hollow, over to Lara's new hollow. Lara, who was resting in her new nest, leaned up when she saw Blu and Jewel walking in.

"Hello, Blu, Jewel." Lara said, before noticing there faces "Is something wrong."

Blu sat in the nest, to join his Mother. "Mom, all these years ago, what happened? Why did you leave me alone?"

Lara sighed and leaned up. "Ok, Blu, i'll tell. The day you went missing, your father said "He was going to get breakfast." i waited for at least an hour, but he didn't return. I didn't have a choice: i had to leave you when i went to search for him." Lara said, almost on the verge of crying.

Lara cleared her throat and continued "I found Daniel. He wan trapped in a cage. I tried to help him, but he told me to run. I saw smugglers coming, i had to run. But when i got back to my tree, you were gone."

"Everyday i searched for you, everyday i would call out for you." Lara turned to Blu, with tears in her eyes. "Im so sorry."

Blu pulled her into a hug "It's ok, Mom. I understand, don't worry, your here now, and we'll never be apart again " Blu promised, also crying himself. The Night slowly turned into a full moon, as the Blue Macaw sat silent in there hollow, hoping to never be apart again.

**Blu is reunited with his mother, and they will never be apart again. Series 4 is complete.**

**Please leave a review if you like. If not, than don't, thank you. **

**Rio 3 coming next. Plus the first chapter of Rio the Darkness 2 is here.**


End file.
